En silencio
by barn loren
Summary: -"y por más que intente perderme ahí estarás tu para encontrarme, para perseguirme, mostrarme el paraíso y después estrellármelo en la cara solo para que sepa que no vas a ser de mí jamás" "replay de mi vida, dulce maldición que me aqueja, desamor que me ajusticia, Michiru Kaioh"- UA yuri H
1. Chapter 1

_**Primero que nada, hola a todos mis queridos lectores, sé que quizá piensen, no ha terminado uno y ya empezó el otro, pero pues que se le va a hacer el otro se me ha tornado muy tempestuoso por algo es tormenta ¿no?, jeje, ok no y este será un poco largo, no tanto... pero ciertas circunstancias me hicieron crearlo y aqui está y la inspiracion para este no me falta, así que espero sea de su agrado...**_

_**esto lo hago sin fines de lucro, la trama es de mi propiedad, los personajes no, haruka y michiru pertenecen a naoko takeuchi y akane a rumiko takahashi.**_

_**quedo suyo atento y seguro servidor.**_

_**Barn Loren**_

_**Tú**_

_Aquella tarde que el sol se aproximaba al ocaso, fue cuando te conocí, fue cuando grabé en mi memoria tu mirada, esa energía de tornado que te caracterizaba, fue esa vez cuando yo tenía siete años y tu ocho, desde esa vez en mi infancia perdí la cordura, suena ridículo, pero desde el primer momento en que te vi supe que serías mi delirio, aun así, nos hicimos amigas._

_Llegaste a la colonia en un auto platino con tu madre, de vista parecías un niño, el cabello por debajo de las orejas, te vi allí, me sonreíste de una manera muy especial, el viento sopló y despeinó tu cabellera rubia, las luces del atardecer hacían que brillara como el oro, las hojas del otoño volaron, te sonreí, me capturaste…_

_Yo jugaba en el columpio del jardín desde el que te vi llegar, llevaba un vestido color pastel y zapatos a juego, mi cabello aguamarina era sostenido por un listón._

_Desde ese momento en que te vi aparecer frente a mí me pareciste idéntica a los príncipes de los cuentos, no sé qué habrás pensado de mí pero después de esa vez sentía como si me espiaras, tu rompías los preceptos eras diferente de todos, de todas, dentro de mi pequeña mente de niña entendía que me dabas curiosidad, pero como era demasiado tímida me callé y simplemente no pude acercarme a ti nunca, siempre te observaba…_

* * *

_Cuando la vi por vez primera, me pareció una linda muñeca de porcelana, nunca me habían llamado la atención ese tipo de juguetes, sin embargo yo sabía que ella no era un juguete justamente por eso me llamaba la atención, me rondaba como si yo fuese una especie rara en extinción, y yo la espiaba a ella, siempre me descubría, no nos evitábamos pero simplemente no nos acercábamos, incluso cuando nos conocimos no hubo nunca un hola, simplemente mi mirada se conectó con la de ella y sentí algo, fue como curiosidad, como una necesidad de mirarla, me hipnotizaba, era muy linda, callada, inocente, recatada, una damita, todo lo que yo no era. Desde ese momento, perdí la certeza de todo y la vez me quedó claro todo, suena ridículo pero así fue._

* * *

_Entonces ella se acercó a mí, era invierno y las calles estaban tapizadas por una manta de nieve, estábamos en vísperas de navidad, tampoco me dijo nada y yo a ella tampoco le hable, solo comenzamos a jugar revolcándonos en la nieve ella me perseguía y yo a ella, yo comencé una guerra de nieve, no supe en que momento tomé la bola de nieve y se la lancé a la cara, se limpió la nieve me sonrió y me aventó más nieve, con ella las cosas eran diferentes, nunca había sido así con otras niñas y con los niños tampoco; después de esa vez solo me saludaste con un guiño y un ademán con la mano me acerqué a ti por inercia y me tomaste de la mano para llevarme a tu casa del árbol, me ayudaste a trepar subiendo tu primero, estando adentro me enseñaste tu colección de carritos, te miré y te sonreí, pude observar que tus juguetes, todos ellos eran diferentes a los míos diferentes a los de las niñas, parecidos a los de los niños, pero tú no eras uno, después de eso continuamos jugando en tu jardín o en el mío, la primera vez que entré a tu casa, conocí a tu madre, ella tenía tus ojos o tú los de ella, no lo sé, fuimos a tu habitación y vi la diferencia, tenías autos y en una repisa tus osos de peluche, todos eran osos color marrón y ahí entendí que eras una niña parecida a un niño, pero linda y ruda a la vez, era extraño pero cada día me inspirabas más curiosidad._

* * *

_Solía cruzar el balcón de mi habitación hacia la tuya tan solo para verte y tu solías hablar sin parar, hablabas de todo, de tus juguetes, de tus fotos, del violín, de las acuarelas, de los modales… y así te fuiste acercando más a mí y yo a ti, cuando por fin conocí tu casa, tus padres conocieron a mi madre y se hizo costumbre que yo estuviera en tu casa o tú en la mía, aún recuerdo lo que hiciste cuando te dije que amaba aquellos osos de peluche porque mi padre que era piloto de aviones para la armada aérea me mandaba esos peluches en mi cumpleaños o en navidad, no pasaba la fecha importante sin que él me enviara un oso del país al que había ido, hasta que murió, tú me abrazaste, no supe cómo reaccionar, sentir la tibieza de ese abrazo, el perfume de tu cabello, eras la primera muñeca que tenía y era extraño porque sabía que no me pertenecías como mis demás juguetes, sin embargo no me sentí tampoco dispuesta o capaz como para querer perderte._

_Pasaron unos años, dentro de los años que aprendí a quererte, a cuidarte, en los niveles más bajos de la educación primaria siempre te defendí, nunca me gustó verte llorar porque me dolía a mí también, eras demasiado importante para mí… en ese colegio de educación primaria todo era muy liberal, no usábamos uniforme y los niños eran más hiperactivos por eso cuando entramos a sexto año de primaria en el colegio mugen cercano a los suburbios donde vivíamos, nos fuimos juntas, mi madre habló con el director para que me dejara usar el uniforme masculino alegando unas cicatrices de mis piernas por un accidente, la verdad si fue un accidente, fue una vez que me caí de un árbol, pero mentimos más trágico para que me lo permitieran._

_Ese día, de vuelta a casa conocimos un lago que estaba de camino, al llegar ahí nos deshicimos de nuestras ropas y entramos a nadar, lo repetimos muchas veces, y en fines de semana íbamos a ese lago en mi bicicleta, el sitio se volvió especial para nosotras._

_Te habías vuelto tan especial para mí, no reparé en si estaba bien, o en si sería lo correcto quererte de la manera en que lo hacía, sin embargo lo seguí haciendo y jamás olvidaré lo que sintió darme cuenta del significado de la palabra amor, en tus labios._

_Sí, es cierto, todo, nuestra historia comenzó cuando nos conocimos, pero tu desencadenaste el resto, pero yo que iba a saber que no la continuarías… fue aquella excursión que hicimos en grupo todos los del aula, había un niño que te seguía demasiado desde que habías hecho dueto de violín y violonchelo con él, el año pasado y siendo franca, tenía miedo, no quería perderte, él robaba tu atención de mí, entiendo que para otros era lo "normal", lo "correcto", que los niños empezaran a seguirte, pues eras muy linda, y mientras ellos te seguían y yo sentía te perdía, lo que menos me interesaba era que los niños también me siguieran a mí, tampoco dentro de mi poca madurez y cerebro poco despierto pensaba si realmente estaba bien pedirle al Dios frente al que mi madre y mi padre me enseñaron a persignarme que un día tu y yo termináramos juntas, yo te cuidaría y te querría y tú a mí…_

_Cualquiera diría que era fácil pero no lo era, mi pubertad comenzaba y no podía dejar de pensar en ti, te me volviste el aire, te volviste mi mundo, te amaba, amaba a otra niña y ella parecía no amarme a mí, y dolía, dolía ver como también a mi alrededor eso de que una niña amara a otra así como yo a ti, no sucedía, me sentía mal, errónea, equivocada, ¿pero cómo iba a estar mal?... si era amor…_

_En esa excursión, te tomaste de mi brazo y seguíamos al grupo, había sido una excursión a las montañas, me sentía feliz de que estuvieras conmigo, quería que así fuera siempre, era ahí, y así, en esos momentos cuando yo no tenía más dudas ni más malestares porque sabía que te amaba y eso de ninguna manera era malo, jamás te lastimaría, el que fuese diferente no significaba que fuera malo, te amaba y tú a mí no, pero no importaba, mientras me brindaras esas sonrisas tuyas por lo menos una al día y una mirada de esas, todo estaría bien… yo sería feliz… si tú lo eras_

_Pero llegó ese niño, ese que robaba tu atención de mí, a ese al que mirabas como a mí me mirabas a ese contra el que yo no podía competir, y así terminamos el sexto año, yo con miedo de perderte más cada día y tu viviendo tu verdad, esa verdad "correcta" porque era lo que los demás hacían. Tenía como dos semanas de no verte, la primera semana iba a buscarte, pero siempre me decían que estabas en la casa de él, jugando con su hermana y con él… y yo… simplemente no me había tomado la molestia de hacer más amigos porque te tenía a ti, porque contigo para mí era suficiente, así que la segunda semana no te busqué más._

_Era de noche y estaba triste para variar, miraba la luna desde la pequeña ventana de mi casa del árbol, me dolía no tenerte, y me dolía no me quisieras como yo a ti, estabas en mi mente, como una adicción, que dominaba todo de mí, invadiendo hasta la privacidad de mi mente, cada acción, cada sonrisa y cada lagrima por ti también era inspirada, por ti a tu antojo, por tus caprichos, siempre sólo debías poner el lugar, la hora me era indiferente, yo estaría ahí para ti, siempre lo estaba, pero ahora debía entender que no necesitabas ya más nada de mí, dejarte ir, sería darme por vencida, estaba a la deriva sin ti, porque todo lo que entendía eras tú y sin ti ya no entendía nada, revolvías mi mundo, revolvías mi cabeza y de paso mi vida, pero tú te ibas con esos nuevos amigos por tu propia cuenta, entonces no tenía nada de que rescatarte._

_Escuché ruidos en el jardín y supuse sería mi madre subiendo a la casita para decirme que entrara a casa, limpié mis lágrimas de prisa con mi playera y fingí concentrarme en la ventana, reposaba mi espalda contra la pared de madera, entonces escuché los pasos dentro de la casita, reconocí tu esencia y una lagrima me traicionó saliendo de mi ojo, sentí tu mano sobre las mías que reposaban en mis rodillas, jugaste un rato con mis manos y luego acariciaste lentamente mi brazo erizándome la piel, volví a verte, tus hermosos ojos zafiro brillaban como dos luceros a la luz de la luna, me sonreíste tiernamente, como extrañaba tu sonrisa, limpiaste el rastro húmedo de mi lagrima, tomaste mi rostro entre tus manos, te acercaste, sentí tu aliento sobre mis labios, esa cercanía me estaba matando, el corazón me palpitaba sin control, mis manos sudaban, te abracé y por fin sentí tus labios en los míos, permanecí estática al comienzo pero por miedo de que te separaras de mí, moví lentamente mis labios, perdidas ambas en ese sueño del que no deseaba despertar jamás, en esa sensación de que nada más importaba, ni el tiempo, ni si era correcto, era esa manera en que toda esa tristeza se iba al caño, contigo era con quien quería ser, era libre, bebiendo de tu inocencia me rompía porque deseaba vivir entre tus labios por siempre y dormir entre tus brazos para amanecer ahí después…_

_No me quedaron dudas, sentías lo que yo por ti, me aventuré a explorar tu boca, esa dulce calidez que se grabó en mis papilas gustativas._

* * *

_Oh, mi Haruka, yo sólo quería amarte, pero eso nadie jamás lo entendería._

* * *

_Y así me arrebataste el alma y el corazón Michiru Kaioh, te adosaste a mí piel, te volviste parte de mí, de mis células, de mi sangre, y es que ahora te habías terminado de adueñar de la poca intimidad que me quedaba, esa manera de degustar tus labios y tú los míos, simplemente, deseaba esto fuera eterno, silente y sublime, así eras tú, con ese hechizo de sirena me hipnotizaste._

_Nos separamos, te sonreí como nunca antes lo había hecho, ¿mis plegarías habrían funcionado?, no lo sabía pero por fin estabas conmigo, tus ojos brillaban, miraba el sentimiento ahí, pero después tu mirada se tornó triste y mi sonrisa se borró, yo no lo entendía._

* * *

_Estaba insegura, tenía miedo de asumir lo que sentía, además lo hice para no arrepentirme después, de haberme ido sin saber a qué sabían los labios de Haruka Tenoh, solté tus manos, sentí tu miedo, salí de la casita de prisa, me dolía dejarte, me dolía quererte, pero… no sabía qué hacer, era yo huyendo de un problema al no querer estar contigo, o era yo entrando al problema huyendo de ti, dejándote a ti._

_Eran las cinco de la mañana y no había podido dormir nada, pensando en tus ojos verdes, exóticos, en esa primera vez que me sonreíste, de esa manera tan secreta, esa sonrisa que hasta ahora no había logrado descifrar, mamá llamó a la puerta, el camión de mudanza había llegado, como deseaba que Haruka entrara por la ventana como solía hacerlo, que me rescatara, pero a la vez tenía miedo de que realmente sucediera eso, quizá si me iba y huía de esto simplemente pasaría a mi pasado y mi futuro incierto marcharía como se suponía debía marchar para una chica como yo, papá decía como debía ser..._

* * *

_Sentí el frio envolverme cuando ella soltó mis manos, sentí su miedo y su indecisión, pero también sentí ese amor que yo sentía por ella en su mirada, llevaba horas sin dormir, no podía dejarla ir, lucharía con ella y para ella, si ella era mi libertad y yo la de ella, lucharía para que ambas lo fuéramos, y es que ella era mi todo, ya antes me había dicho que parecía un pequeño príncipe, siempre me reí de eso, pero ahora me tomaría ese papel en serio y la rescataría, para que fuera mía, para que fuera libre conmigo._

* * *

_Unos sujetos sacaron lo último de la casa y yo entré al auto con mis padres, rumbo a una nueva vida, a un nuevo sitio, como decía mamá, "nuevos amigos querida", y a mi vida futura, como lo decía papá, orgulloso de su ascenso, "eres una linda niña Michiru, una prodigio, mostrarás tu talento, y después te casarás con un buen hombre que sepa cuidar de ti que te amé y harás una familia, así debe ser hija"… si papá lo decía, pues así sería, si así se suponía que debía de ser, pues así tendría que ser, él solo quería lo mejor para mí… el problema era que yo ya había encontrado a quien amar y quien me cuidara. Por cierto, los labios de Haruka sabían a amor, dulces, yo la amaba… y aquel domingo a las seis de la mañana, abandonamos esos suburbios en Osaka y yo abandone a Haruka..._

* * *

_Entonces me decidí, me vestí de prisa y salí de casa, rumbo a su casa, dudé mucho entrar por su balcón, pero sentí la necesidad de salir, cuando por fin salí vi un camión de mudanza pasar frente a mí, yo llevaba la capucha puesta así que dudo me notaran y después frente a mí pasó el auto de sus padres, se había ido, la había perdido, me había dejado, me derrotaron sin siquiera luchar… caí de rodillas y lloré, entré a la casa y me encerré en mi habitación, pasé todas esas vacaciones encerrada, hasta que un día mamá abrió la puerta con su llave, me abrazó y habló "alguien más llegará cariño, no quieras volar si apenas caminas", la miré confundida y con lágrimas en los ojos, "lo sé" me dijo, "y será mejor que dejes que solo pase, gente va y gente viene y muy de vez en cuando se quedan para siempre", y así me preparé para seguir viviendo, sin ella, después de un mes entré a la secundaria, ahí aprendí que el amor entre chicas es más común de lo que creía y ahí encontré al alguien del que mi mamá me habló… y también entendí que unas van y otras vienen._

_Nos mudamos de ciudad cuando terminé la secundaria, a un Pent-House, mamá en una conferencia de la armada aérea conoció a un Marín y se casó con él, el sujeto era bueno conmigo, y se ganó un poco de mi cariño, vivíamos juntos, él, mi madre, su hija Akane Tendo y yo._

**_CONTINUARÁ..._**

**_¿y bien? ¿les gustó?... espero haya sido de su agrado, si no, lamento haber bajado mi calidad u.u... ok no tanto drama, comenten, criticas costructivas, opiniones, comentarios groseros ahorrenlos, gracias._**

**_saludos a todos de mi parte, gracias por leerme._**

**_B.L_**


	2. Cobarde

**hola a todos, y acá de nuevo, tuve un shock de inspiración, espero sea de su agrado este cap, y la historia en sí si no es mucho pedir**

**advertencia: lemon yuri, es muy suave, pero mejor le pongo su respectiva advertencia. (si no es de su agrado ahórrense la molestia)**

**quedo suyo seguro y atento servidor.**

**Barn Loren**

* * *

_**Cobarde**_

Entonces sonó la alarma, la rubia perezosa y somnolienta estiró el brazo y apagó el reloj digital despertador sobre el buró y después se acurrucó en la cama, no pasaron ni cinco segundos cuando la alarma volvió a sonar, cuando alguien más la apagó, abrió los ojos, estaba a punto de girar y mirar a quien se había atrevido a entrar a su habitación sin tocar.

Se encontró con una cintura frente a ella, escaló con la mirada llegando a un cabello de tamaño medio, azul cobalto con tendencia al negro azulado del cielo nocturno y una mirada marrón bellota, la muchacha le sonrió coqueta y la rubia le devolvió la sonrisa seductora.

-buenos días dormilona-le dijo sentándose en la cama-

-buenos días linda…

La rubia se estaba acomodando para recostarse en el respaldo, cuando repentinamente Akane se le lanzó encima tumbándola en la cama, se miraron a los ojos y se sonrieron, la chica de ojos marrón con malicia y la rubia sugerente, sellaron con un beso húmedo y desesperado que se tornó pasional, aquella chica tan educada, recatada y generosa, entre las sabanas de la rebelde Haruka Tenoh se transformaba, era esa bipolaridad de aquella chica que ponía el mundo de la rubia a girar en descontrol dejándolo patas arriba…

Al separarse para tomar aire la rubia retomó la cordura.

-espera-susurró-estamos en casa, en mi cuarto… mi madre…

La muchacha sonrió y después comenzó a desabrochar los botones del pijama de la rubia, plantó un beso entre los dos senos y siguió hacia arriba llegando a su cuello dejando rojizo, se acercó a su oreja.

-no están… y adivina que…-le dijo moviendo en círculos su dedo índice sobre la piel de la rubia-

La rubia estupefacta de nuevo le sonrió y balbuceó un "que"

-no volverán hasta el viernes y hoy…-se acercó besando con ferocidad a la rubia, le mordió sensualmente el labio-… es lunes mi amor…

Continuaron besándose mientras la rubia colaba sus manos entre el vestido de la peli Azul recorriendo con sus manos su espalda baja.

-hoy hay escuela linda…-le dijo la rubia sonriendo mientras la otra la besaba aun-

-no vayamos… ¿sí? ¿Por favor?-le dijo sonriéndole tiernamente- estas vacaciones con mamá y papá aquí nos han distanciado demasiado ¿no crees?...

La rubia sonrió y miró hacia el techo fingiendo duda.

-hoy es primer día-sentenció- pero no me importa…

La miró a los ojos y en un movimiento rápido la dejó debajo de su cuerpo comenzando a besar sus labios, recorriendo su cuello, sintiendo como aquella fina piel de durazno se erizaba al contacto, bajó el zíper del vestido mientras la muchacha le terminaba de sacar la camisa del pijama y besaba su cuello, en eso le mordió el hombro…

-¿siempre haces lo que se te antoja conmigo verdad Akane?-le preguntó tumbándola de nuevo sujetando sus muñecas contra el colchón-

Y mientras sometía las muñecas de Akane bajaba besando su torso, se entretenía con sus atributos, aquellos que siempre le invitaban a devorarlos con fervor, aquellos que la tentaban al igual que la manzana, la muchacha soltó sutilmente sus muñecas y pronto recorría la espalda de Haruka llegando a sus cabellos areniscos, bajando de nuevo con más trémula, casi enterrando sus uñas, en el momento de éxtasis y placer no se contuvo y rasgó aquella piel clara y blanca como la leche.

Respiraban agitadas sobre la cama, se miraron.

-si esto es un pecado-dijo la rubia con sorna, siempre solía burlarse de los mitos y críticas hacia la homosexualidad- quiero arder en el infierno por el resto de mi vida…

La otra volvió a mirarla girándose completamente, apoyó su cabeza sobre su mano, su codo descansaba contra la almohada.

Sonrió-y a mí me encantaría arder contigo, no necesito el cielo…

Estaban por besarse de nuevo cuando sonó el timbre.

-¿esperas a alguien?-preguntó la rubia con sarcasmo sospechando quien era-

-Seiya me dijo ayer anoche que vendría pero no pensé que lo hiciera-dijo cubriendo su pecho con la sábana-

La rubia exhaló mosqueada y se levantó de la cama, tomó una toalla del cajón.

-me daré una ducha… ábrele, se va a quejar con el almirante si no le abres.

-no le quiero abrir- sonrió-me quiero duchar contigo-

La rubia detuvo su andar y la miró a los ojos.

-¿estás celosa?-le preguntó Akane-

-no, pero podrías conseguirte un novio que al menos me agrade…

-ya sabes que es de adorno, no pienso salir del closet aun

-no te estoy pidiendo que lo hagas, sólo que dejes de salir con un imbécil palurdo

-pues ese imbécil palurdo cree que soy virgen y es el único que ha respetado que no quiera intimar con él aun, por eso estoy con él…

-como quieras…-dijo finalmente-me daré una ducha e iré a la preparatoria

-dijiste que no iríamos…

-no me voy a quedar a verte en cuadros románticos con ese zopenco, entraré a la tercera hora de clase y nos vemos después… y ya ábrele que el timbre me está dando jaqueca-dijo dándole la espalda-

-como sea-dijo la muchacha ya mosqueada-pero ni pienses que pasaré contigo la noche odio cuando te pones tan intransigente-terminó de vestirse y salió a abrir la puerta-

Cerró la llave del grifo y con sus manos hizo hacia atrás su cabello rubio arena, haló de la toalla y después en su habitación se vistió, salió hacia el living, llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla desgastado, una chaqueta de piel negra con el logo de Shell y sus vans en los pies.

Pasó de largo sin saludarlos y llegó a la cocina, se preparó un licuado y después de beberlo, tomó las llaves de su auto, llevaba su mochila en mano, disponía abrir la puerta.

-Haruka-llamó Akane-

-¿eh?-volvió a verla encontrando la imagen de Akane sentada y Seiya abrazándola-

-mamá y papá dijeron que no podías faltar a dormir, tienes que volver…

-mmm, ajá, no falto, pero no prometo nada-dijo saliendo-

* * *

Mi familia y yo nos mudamos hace un par de meses a esta ciudad, no pude terminar de estudiar la preparatoria en el colegio en el que estaba en Francia, haré mi último año en una preparatoria de Tokio, no sabía muy bien que ropa usar, necesitaba algo que no me hiciera parecer una princesa de la edad media y algo que no gritara a los cuatro vientos que soy una fácil, porque no lo soy, calcé unas botas aterciopeladas color negro, un pantalón de mezclilla azul marino ajustado y una blusa blanca escotada, miré hacia mi tocador, ahí estaba un listón azul marino que haría juego con el pantalón, lo miré dubitativa, me miré al espejo… entonces lo amarré a mi cabello como cuando era niña.

Me miré al espejo, lo que miraba era agradable… pero no puedo dejar de sentir esta opresión en el pecho, desde que puse un pie fuera del avión, en suelo japonés no he podido dejar de sentir esa sensación, porque desde que abordé el avión no pude dejar de pensar en Haruka, nunca la olvidé, siempre la pensé, cada noche, cada día, los trecientos sesentaicinco días de cada año que estuve lejos de ella, entonces pienso ¿Qué podía haber hecho yo?, éramos tan sólo unas niñas, solo hubiésemos ganado problemas y nada hubiese evitado… hago lo que papá dijo que hiciera, en Francia tuve varios recitales, tengo una exposición completa de cuadros donde todos se vendieron en una noche, y tengo a Darien chiba, es piloto… tengo tanto y no tengo nada, misma nada que no llena ni abarca y me condena a algo amargo, no quiero esta vida, nunca la pedí, pero es que nunca me dieron a escoger, quisiera ir a Osaka y buscar a Haruka, decirle que la extrañé y que me perdone, pero es que tampoco sé que sentiré por ella si la veo, tengo miedo, tengo miedo de darme cuenta que estoy viviendo una mentira, llegar a saberlo y aun así no querer cambiarlo, porque… "esto es lo correcto" creo… ¿no?

Llegué a la preparatoria muy temprano, quise evitar exageraciones, pero por más que alegué mis padres me impusieron al chofer.

Caminé por los pasillos, como era nueva muchos me miraban analizándome, no me gustaba ser el centro de atención aun así lo soporté, soporté miradas lascivas y miradas de envidia, al llegar al aula me senté en los primeros lugares, llegó el profesor de física, me presentó con todos y luego retomó la clase, al final pasó lista, yo estaba concentrada echándole un vistazo a mi horario cuando el profesor pronunció ese nombre "Haruka" llamó, mi corazón se paró, nadie contestó, me viré a ver disimuladamente, nadie respondió a ese nombre, "Haruka Tenoh" dijo de nuevo entonces me sentí a punto del colapso ¿Dónde estaba Haruka Tenoh?, necesitaba ver su rostro para saber si era mi Haruka ¿mi Haruka? ¿En qué momento se hizo mía?, "mal comienzo de nuevo Tenoh" susurró el profesor, sólo yo lo escuché por estar cerca, al parecer la tal Haruka, o el tal Haruka, era un desastre… ¡rayos! ¿Por qué debía tener un nombre tan ambiguo?, llegó la siguiente clase, y lo mismo fue "Haruka aquí, Haruka allá" y entre que no aparecía yo seguía con la duda, terminó la clase y todos salimos para la merienda, no tenía hambre, mi humor estaba algo inestable por el acontecimiento de la mañana, ya estaba próxima la siguiente clase, fui a mi casillero para cambiar algunos libros cuando escuché el barullo hacerse en la entrada de la preparatoria, todas miraban hacia la entrada, los chicos no, entonces pensé que sería demasiado bueno lo que venía ya que robó así la atención de las chicas, giré lentamente y…

La rubia iba entrando cuando dos chicas porristas la recibieron, una rubia de cabello corto y otra de cabello con visos verdosos, estaban tan afuera del closet que les importaba poquísimo hacer escenitas con Haruka en plena escuela, la rubia alta entró al edificio robando las miradas de las chicas, algunas heteros también sentían su sex appeal que no podían evitar voltear a verla, la rubia caminaba libremente, tan segura de sí misma que parecía que flotara y no caminara, las dos porristas iba a su lado, la aguamarina miraba expectante la escena, simplemente no lo podía creer, tenía enfrente a Haruka Tenoh, aquella chiquilla, su amiga…

-es Haruka Tenoh-le dijo una chica que estaba a su lado- es una chica así que no te hagas ilusiones… a muchas se les rompe la magia cuando se dan cuenta y a otras no les importa… y esas dos son Mimete y Esmeralda, son porristas.

-ah-apenas pudo articular Michiru-

Se quedó de pie viendo como pasaba frente a ella, del otro extremo del pasillo apareció una chica de cabello marrón que corrió hacia la rubia, la abrazó y se besaron enfrente de todos, la aguamarina estaba que no podía articular mirando…

-¿tiene novia?-estupefacta le preguntó a la chica de al lado-

-ahmm, algo así, digamos que Haruka no es lo más fiel que existe, pero la oficial es Lita Kino capitana de las porristas, Haruka juega en el equipo de baloncesto femenil y la porra es mixta porque apoya tanto al equipo varonil como al femenil…

Otro-ah-salió de los labios de la aguamarina-pe… pero es, es una chica…

-¿y que te sorprende? ¿Acaso nunca habías visto un par de chicas juntas? ¿En qué mundo vives?, la clase no tarda en comenzar así que me voy… por cierto me llamo Rei Hino…

-Michiru Kaioh-le respondió sin despegar su mirada del beso de la rubia y la castaña, la castaña tomó impulso y se amarró a la cadera de la rubia, Michiru seguía boquiabierta-

Terminaron el beso y se pusieron en pie, la rubia abrazó a la castaña y disponían a seguir su camino, sin embargo la rubia sintió la mirada sobre su cuello y viró por inercia, se encontró con una chica de cabello aguamarina y ojos zafiro, se sorprendió agrandando los ojos, luego frunció el entrecejo, sonrió más con desinterés y giró para continuar su camino.

Y esa era la verdad, le había traído recuerdos por de más viejos pero no reconoció a Michiru, y se sintió estúpida al recordarla, continuó su camino, tenían clase de química, todos ocuparon sus asientos, la profesora dictaba las parejas con las que trabajarían el resto del año, hasta que llegó a "Michiru Kaioh con Ha…", la rubia tragó duro y las pupilas se le desorbitaron, buscó a la aguamarina y la miró con una mezcla de confusión y desagrado, esta vez si la reconoció, en esa mirada habían más cuestiones que respuestas, Michiru la miró, por la mente de la rubia pasaba "¿Qué? ¿Tú aquí? ¿No te habías ido? ¿Por qué vuelves? ¿Por qué después de tanto? Tantas veces imaginé que esto pasaba y ahora que está pasando sólo puedo sentir esto… confusión, bueno, aun así no importa", y desvió su mirada con ese gesto de desinterés.

-¿puedo estar con Rei Hino por favor?, es que, sólo a ella la conozco-justificó adelantándose a pedir la aguamarina-

-de acuerdo señorita Kaioh, entonces… Tenoh-exhaló- estarás con Amy Mizuno, si no te compones la echarás a perder a ella pero el intento se hizo…

-de acuerdo-dijo la rubia caminando al pupitre de pareja donde estaba Amy, dejando a Lita sola, cuando se hubo sentado, miró a la castaña y le guiñó un ojo, a lo que la castaña le sonrió provocativa.

Los días siguieron su curso, la rubia al principio intentó cambiarse de clase para no estar con la chica pero no hubo cupo en otras, las cosas con Akane no habían estado del todo bien porque la rubia había llevado a Lita a dormir con ella toda la semana, el trato con la peli Azul era ese, sin celos, sin formalidades, pero Akane era muy irascible, al término de esa semana, la rubia ya había aprendido a lidiar con la presencia de la chica bella que fue su amiga de la infancia, se dio cuenta que había superado lo que sucedió aunque no del todo pero si lo suficiente como para no sentirse incomoda teniéndola como compañera, incluso en un par de ocasiones le dirigió la palabra en cafetería con un "bienvenida Kaioh" y en el aula levantando los libros que se le cayeron.

Quien no soportaba ver a la rubia era Michiru, no la aguantaba, es decir se sentía…

Atrapada, acorralada, así me siento, es que no la soporto, esa manera de hablar, esa voz tan, tan, ¡ah!, y esa actitud, tan fresca, no puedo creer que no sienta nada cuando me ve, no puedo creer que se bese con esa delante de mí, que haya seguido con su vida, que me haya dejado atrás, no puedo creer que no haya pensado en mí como yo lo hice ¿o acaso lo hizo?, ¿Cómo puede jugar así con las chicas?, ¿Qué rayos le ven?, ¿Por qué me confunde?, ¿Por qué no simplemente se aleja de mí? Es que no la tengo cerca, así no la puedo alejar, ¿Por qué no simplemente no es una chica como cualquier otra?, es que ella no es así… ella es…

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y exhaló apoyando los codos contra la mesa de la biblioteca.

-androginia…-le dijo Rei-

-¿Qué?-le preguntó-

-que ese es el tema que nos dejaron en psicología humana, la androginia, aquí dice que viene del griego andro, y gyné, hombre y mujer respectivamente, platón habla de eso en su obra "el banquete", volviendo al texto dice que hay tres tipos de androginia, y es física, psicológica y sexual…

-¿Dónde estabas?-le preguntó la aguamarina- te esperé un rato…

-discúlpame, estaba con Haruka…

-¿con Haruka? ¿También a ti te gusta?

-¿también?-inquirió Rei arqueando una ceja-

-sí, si me refiero que si a ti también te gusta además de a las demás chicas…-dijo excusando y tapando la atracción que esos últimos días había estado sintiendo y casi pone en evidencia-

-Ah, no, es que Haruka es mi amiga…

-¿tu amiga?

-así es, por eso es que sé tanto de ella ¿pensaste que era su admiradora?-rió- es que hoy tiene partido en la tarde y me pidió que viniera, de hecho somos amigas desde la secundaria…

-¿ya era así cuando la conociste?

-¿Cómo así?-frunció el ceño-

-ah, así, su actitud, su manera de ser, así de infiel y su…

-sí, cuando la conocí ya era homosexual, me dijo que siempre lo supo, su actitud antes era un poco más introvertida pero luego cuando dejó el closet se hizo más libre además que superó muchas cosas, y es infiel porque, bueno eso no lo sé y cuando se lo pregunté se rió y me dijo con una sonrisa socarrona "es obvio ¿no?"

-¿superar cosas?

-ah, sí, esa historia era muy privada para ella ni yo la sé a ciencia cierta, y un tema delicado pero con el tiempo lo olvidó y una vez simplemente me dijo que las cosas pasan porque tienen que pasar y nada es para siempre usó eso de Orson Welles ¿Cómo era?-tronó los dedos-ajá "Nacemos solos, vivimos solos, morimos solos. Sólo a través de nuestro amor y amistad podemos crear la ilusión por un momento que no estamos solos"… bueno mejor sigamos con la tarea no debería hablar de esto contigo, tu no la conoces…

-lo hago más de lo que crees…-susurró-

-¿dijiste algo?

-ah, no…

-entonces te decía que la androginia física es algo que tiene que ver con rasgos no propios del género al que se pertenece, y la psicológica son actitudes de ambos géneros en una sola persona y la sexual es… me parece que la bisexualidad…

-¿a qué hora es el partido de Haruka?

-a las cinco, oye, ¿me estas poniendo atención?

-por supuesto-le sonrió fingiendo concentración en el libro-

Así que fui a su partido, estoy segura el ciento por ciento que no me vio, me senté en la parte más alta de las tribunas, claro que era ella, había cambiado tanto, verla jugar en la cancha, mandarle besos a su "novia oficial", festejar sus canastas, era tan ella, era Haruka Tenoh, la jugadora de baloncesto, la rompe corazones, no mi amiga a esa yo no la conocía, Rei tenía razón.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**déjenme su opinión, realmente es lo que más le gusta a un autor, saber la opinión de sus lectores, agradezco sus reviews anteriores, hasta la próxima. saludos a todos.**


	3. Stupid Fool

**hola a todos de nuevo y acá les traigo un nuevo capitulo de esta pequeña historia que por lo que veo ha sido de su agrado, gracias por leer.**

**barn Loren.**

_**Stupid fool **_

Las semanas pasaron y se me fue haciendo costumbre verla con cuanta chica pasaba, verla fumar a escondidas de su entrenadora, salir con la tal Lita, la manera en que la veía, parecía realmente quererla, ¿entonces porque la traicionaba?, y es que a cada chica la miraba de manera especial, de una manera especial y única para esa chica, siento que en determinado momento yo la tuve y fui tan especial para ella que llegué a poseer esa mirada única y especial para mi sola, ¿Qué hice?, hacía unas horas había recibido un mensaje de Darien, vuelve en un mes, y no sé qué hacer… no sé qué sentir. ¿Tanto daño le hice a Haruka para que haya cambiado así?, ¿habrá cambiado por mí?

* * *

La aguamarina levantó la cabeza y siguió mirando por la ventana del Mercedes-Benz en el que viajaba rumbo a su casa y así dejó que más semanas de "te veo y no te soporto, fuimos amigas pero ya no importa" pasaran y hasta evitaba a la rubia, hasta tenerla de frente, no la quería ni ver… "mueves mi mundo y así como está creo que está bien", pensaba.

La rubia estaba encestando en la cancha, tenía que entrenar extra por ser la capitana, se fue a las duchas, dejó su ropa en la banca, entró a la ducha y fue antes de abrir el grifo cuando sintió alguien la abrazaba por la espalda y un beso en su hombro, giró lentamente encontrándose con los ojos verdes de lita, le sonrió tiernamente y sellaron con un beso cargado de ternura.

-te amo-le dijo la castaña-

La rubia atrapó sus labios de nuevo, le sonrió y con los ojos cerrados le susurró al oído.

-y yo a ti.

La castaña desató su cabello, dejándolo suelto lucía exorbitantemente hermosa.

-te he sentido extraña estos días-le dijo la castaña mientras yacían abrazadas-

-descuida ya pasó…

-entonces si era algo… ¿podrías confiar un poco más en mí?-dijo fingiendo con un puchero-

La rubia rió.

-sabes que confío en ti, es que, no es tan fácil de decir…

-cuando me conociste me dijiste que conmigo las cosas eran más fáciles…

-es que eres fácil de amar, no enamorarse de ti es imposible y sabes que siempre me ha costado decir las cosas como son…

La chica se abrazó a su cuello y le dejó un beso cálido.

-entonces te ayudaré a que no te cueste tanto…

La rubia no quería hundirse de nuevo en el romanticismo antes de decírselo así como había estado pasando.

-es Michiru-le dijo deteniendo sus besos-

La castaña cambió de gesto.

-¿me vas a traicionar con esa también?-le dijo esta vez molesta-

-no, no es eso…

-entonces…

-es que…

-te gusta ¿verdad?, me traicionaste con ella y te gusta…

-sshh-la silenció con un dedo en sus labios-no te traicioné con ella… déjame que te diga lo que sucede-le decía mientras acariciaba sus labios con su pulgar-¿recuerdas que te dije una vez que me enamoré de una chica cuando tenía doce años? Que se fue y sin decirme nada, que no hizo por contactarme, que siempre se calló, que nunca lo enfrentó…

-Sí-le respondió la castaña-

-es ella… Michiru Kaioh es la primera chica que me gustó, y la primera que me rompió el corazón-le dijo desviando la mirada-

La castaña sintió rabia, no sabía mucho respecto al tema, pero la mirada que ponía su rubia al recordarlo era de una persona diferente a la que miraba todos los días, diferente a la mujer que le decía que la amaba, diferente a la mirada y la sonrisa que miraba al despertar, cuando hablaba de esa chica, su mirada era oscura, triste, deprimida, de abandono, y desde aquella vez que miró así a la rubia pensó que no volvería a permitir que alguien le hiciera daño.

-entonces fue ella-pronunció-fue la primera… ¿sientes algo por ella?

-No… Michiru Kaioh ya pasó, pero lo había estado digiriendo con ella presente…

-¿y si hubieses sentido algo por ella me hubieses dejado?

-El hubiese es un universo alterno, y los universos alternos no suceden, este es nuestro presente, primero fue sábado que domingo y primero estas tú antes que ella.

La castaña rodeó el cuello de la rubia con sus brazos y la besó con cariño, retrocedieron un poco y el grifo se abrió liberando el agua tibia, después de un rato, el vapor las rodeaba, lita besaba su rostro con ternura y pasión, acariciaba su piel con requiebro, amaba a esa chica y no la dejaría por algo efímero, cuando la castaña la besaba sentía que se hundía, que se hundía en lo más profundo, le inspiraba tanta ternura que sabía que ese sentimiento era amor, la certeza… esa no la tenía pero no se iba arriesgar a perder a alguien a quien deseaba y también amaba, con la misma intensidad.

Entre besos y caricias húmedas, el vapor hizo conjunto con el placer y entre pasión, éxtasis y ternura tocaron levemente el cielo porque el lugar no era muy adecuado, al terminar la ducha, salieron y mientras se vestían por partes, la rubia tomaba a la castaña contra los casilleros matándose a besos y le sonreía, porque saber que tenía a esa chica tan especial con ella, le hacía feliz, para ella eso era la plenitud. Al terminar de vestirse salieron porque Lita se quedaría a rutina con Mimete, Kaolinett, Esmeralda y los chicos animadores, Andrew, Zoisite y Malachite, se despidieron y la rubia se marchó.

* * *

Caminaba por el estacionamiento se marchaba de vuelta al pent-house cuando al llegar al auto la encontró, Michiru estaba parada al lado de su auto un Ferrari Bonhams 365 GTS negro de colección, llegó a su lado y la saludó.

-¿ya no me recuerdas?-le preguntó la aguamarina-

La rubia le sonrió con sorna.

-de sobra, pero llevamos dos meses viéndonos y hasta ahora me esquivas así que preferí dejar las cosas como estaban…

-lo siento, es que pensé que no me querrías cerca… "Más bien yo no te quería cerca"-pensó-

-hubieses dejado que yo lo decidiera… "claro como si yo fuese una experta decidiendo"-ironizó en su pensamiento-

-¿entonces me querías cerca? "cualquiera diría que le estoy coqueteando"

-supongo que eso debía averiguarlo… "¿quererla cerca? ¿Qué pretende esta chica?"

-entonces vayamos juntas al lago, quiero pasar un rato con mi amiga…

La rubia sintió adentro como removía heridas, aun así le sonrió, abrió la puerta del auto y le extendió la mano para que entrara.

-entonces vamos…-le dijo-

-que galante-le expresó entrando al auto-gracias…

-no es nada…

Condujo en silencio hasta el lago, no estaban tan cerca pero el camino fue ameno, al llegar miraron el lago mientras permanecían sentadas en el suelo, Michiru se levantó y exhaló, comenzó a deshacerse de su ropa, Haruka no pudo evitar mirarla endiosándola, la aguamarina entró al agua y le sonrió con picardía.

-¿no entrarás? El agua es cálida…

La rubia se sacó la camisa y el pantalón, Michiru esperaba lo obvio, un cuerpo igual al suyo, esperaba no sentir nada, pero su mirada se congeló al verla, el cuerpo frente a ella le despertó más inquietud de lo que pensaba, se miraron y sus gestos cambiaron, reflejaron unas sonrisas en las que no había cabida para la palabra amistad, aquella tarde en el lago, todo sucedió de manera diferente, ya no eran unas niñas, y alguien empezaba a cuestionarse realmente sus sentimientos y ese no era Haruka…

Aquella tarde de vuelta del lago el silencio dominó casi en su totalidad, ambas sabían que callar de esa manera no era normal, pero las palabras tampoco salían, no salieron porque nunca habían salido, permitían que la situación solo fluyera.

* * *

_-"¿Qué se supone debo preguntarle?"-pensaba la aguamarina-_

_-"la verdad no me come la curiosidad saber qué es lo que ha hecho de su vida estos años pero… si algo sí sé es que no me interesa volver a enamorarme de ella, aunque dudo que eso sea posible, es hermosa, pero no me conoce, ni yo a ella"_

_-"me sorprende su frialdad, ¿es así sólo conmigo?, mejor lo averiguo"-oye Haruka-le dijo la aguamarina-_

_-¿sí?_

_-¿Qué hiciste?_

_-¿hacer? ¿Yo?_

_-sí me refiero a…-comenzó un poco cohibida- cuando yo… partí…_

_-seguir Michiru, la vida sigue-dijo sin apartar la mirada del camino, su cuello se había tensado-_

_-ya lo veo, yo… te extrañé…-dijo casi en un susurro que si se escuchó-_

_-yo también…_

_-aun no me has dicho que hiciste, como seguiste…_

_-no podría decirte mucho…_

_-antes tu no eras así…_

_-antes era una niña… las cosas cambian, todo cambia, nada permanece igual, es la ley, yo crecí y tú lo hiciste, nuestros caminos se separaron, tu creciste a tu manera y yo a la mía…_

_-¿Por qué traicionas a tu novia?_

_-no es traición, ella sabe que yo soy así, y sabe que nunca la descuidaría por estar con alguien más… además cada sentimiento que siento por cada chica es distinto, y no creas todo lo que te dicen, la gente tiende a exagerar, no ando con cuanta chica se me cruza enfrente, algunas solo son amigas, y a otras solo las trato bien, y otras solo es coqueteo, no soy una mujeriega… ni una ninfómana_

_-¿y porque eres así?_

_-es obvio…_

_-para mí no lo es…_

_-es obvio que si alguien me atrae no dejaré de saber lo que se siente estar con esa chica, porque en una de esas quizá encuentre un sentimiento muy grande, pero hasta ahora no he encontrado un sentimiento más grande que el que sentí cuando-hizo una pausa y la aguamarina cerró los ojos momentáneamente esperando que la mencionara a ella- cuando conocí a Lita… llegamos…_

_-ah-la aguamarina solo pudo mencionar ese monosílabo- gracias por la tarde, estuvo bien…_

_-lo mismo digo… adiós…_

_Y así la rubia se marchó al pent-house._

* * *

Así había sido aquel paseo, después de eso no se habían vuelto a ver en los siguientes tres días.

La aguamarina llegaba a la cafetería y entonces escuchó al acercarse a la mesa en la que estaba la rubia con Rei platicando.

-adivina a quien vi ayer…-dijo la rubia-

-¿a quién?-inquirió la azabache-

-Serena volvió de España…-sentenció-

-¿de verdad?

-cuando la vi acercarse a mí, juraría que fue como volver a enamorarme de ella…-dijo bromeando mordiendo el pan-

-me haces reír, se supone que te enamoraste de ella hace cuatro años…

-no significa que haya dejado de gustarme…

-¿y la extrañaste?

-muchísimo, nos manteníamos en contacto por e-mail, pero ahora que volvió, creo que retomaré su amistad…

-¿amistad? Ustedes no tenían precisamente una…-inquirió Rei-

-nunca me contaste sobre ella-dijo la aguamarina sentándose-

La rubia calló y picó los chicharos de su plato…

-es que… simplemente no se me ocurrió…-respondió levantando los hombros restándole importancia-

-¿y que más no se te ocurrirá contarme?-dijo con un tono de voz molesto-

-deberías calmarte, no es para tanto… no tienes por qué ponerte así…-le dijo descaradamente como si estuviese fastidiada-

La aguamarina se levantó y se marchó.

-creo que fuiste muy dura con ella…

-no le interesa… yo no me meto en sus cosas.

Desde el estúpido paseo que se me ocurrió dar con Haruka he llegado a darme cuenta que menos la conozco, desde que se despidió de mi me di cuenta que ya no le intereso… con su seco "adiós", y nada más, ni siquiera me dijo "deberíamos repetirlo"… y es que no sé qué pensar, o cómo reaccionar, a veces pienso que me odia, temo que estos sean celos… ¿pero celos de qué?... ¿yo celosa de Haruka Tenoh? ¡Por dios!...

La rubia esa tarde salió de paseo con Serena, al verlas en la calle la aguamarina sintió como su corazón se rompía… corrió lo más que pudo, quería huir, el verlas ahí a Haruka con aquella chica rubia de coletas, esa mirada tierna que le dedicaba, la forma en que le sonreía, las atenciones que con ella tenía… no lo soportaba…

Después de esa escena se sintió confundida, evitaba a la rubia a toda costa… no comprendía como Haruka Tenoh se metía a través de su piel, no comprendía como antes había tenido su amor y ahora ya no.

Esa tarde en la preparatoria la rubia entrenaba en el gimnasio a solas, la aguamarina se apareció silenciosamente, se acercó a la rubia por detrás, la otra sintió esa presencia, viró lentamente para mirarla con el balón aun en las manos, sabía quién era, aun conocía esa calidez, ese aroma… quedó frente a ella, la sintió halar de su casaca y esos labios finos y cálidos en los suyos, el balón cayó al piso, la sensación tan antigua, ese miedo al amor que antes sintió, volvió, la fragilidad que sintió de chiquilla le invadió el cuerpo, la separó de pronto, se miraron fijamente, la rubia tenía esa mirada de confusión…

Su ceño fruncido, sus ojos perdidos, su miedo, lo sentí, temblaba, y yo me quebraba, sentí tanto en ese beso, sentí que las dudas cesaban, no sé muy bien que sentía por Haruka, pero amistad no era, y me era difícil aceptarlo, ella me soltó y me dio la espalda cuando caí en cuenta de lo que había hecho corrí, hui, no quería pensar en eso, no quería reflexionarlo siquiera, porque me encontraría con una respuesta que conozco y a la que temo.

La rubia se sintió débil y vulnerable, había llegado de prisa al pent-house, ni siquiera se había duchado en la preparatoria, Akane la vio pasar rápidamente y quiso seguirla pero seguro no estaba de humor, la rubia se encerró y quedando frente al espejo, se tocó los labios, recordó esa sensación, esa vulnerabilidad que sintió, como si muriera en ese beso, como si temiera sentir algo en él, Lita estaba de viaje y eso no le ayudaba, necesitaba poner las cosas claras, se metió a bañar, estaba recargada a la pared con su mano, y solo bajo el agua se permitió llorar, esconder las lágrimas con el agua, recordó lo que se sintió amar a aquella chica de cabello aguamarina y ojos tan profundos como el océano, recordó su alejamiento, lo que sintió, esa opresión en el pecho, el hundimiento de la boca del estómago, el dolor, su abandono…

Prendió un cigarrillo, permanecía sentada en el vano de la ventana de su habitación, Akane entró.

-algo no está bien contigo-le dijo cerrando la puerta-

La rubia no hizo ni el más mínimo mutismo, Akane se acercó y con trémula le acarició el cabello, la rubia la miró, su mirada, estaba confundida.

-¿sabes algo curioso de las relaciones entre chicas?-le preguntó sin obtener respuesta-que podemos ser amantes, pero también amigas… yo no te haré daño, eres mi amante, mi hermanastra y mi amiga…

La rubia inhaló…

-no sé qué hacer, me siento débil y vulnerable, siento que caí, siento como si me desvaneciera, como si esa sensación de cuando aquella chica se fue, me embargase y me matase, antes me sentí débil luego aprendí a ser fuerte, pero ella me desarma, ¿Cómo le muestro que…? ¿Cómo me demuestro que soy fuerte?... que no significa nada… que vuelva ella, que sigo siendo yo, fuerte, indomable…

-enfrenta ese miedo… ve y deshazte de las dudas…

Apagó el cigarro y se levantó.

-entonces eso haré…

Caminó por el edificio, en las jardineras de afuera tomó una rosa, subió a su motocicleta y llegó a la mansión en la que estaba viviendo Michiru, aparcó afuera y se acercó a la verja, dejó la rosa sobre la motocicleta, le pediría que saliera para hablar, le abrieron y atravesó el jardín, cerca de las columnas de la entrada, la señora Kaioh la esperaba para recibirla, llegó, la saludó, pasaron por el vestíbulo y al llegar al living, ahí estaba la aguamarina besándose con aquel sujeto alto y de cabello azabache.

La rubia tragó duro, se controló y sonrió a la pareja cuando la miraron de frente.

-querida Haruka-dijo la señora Kaioh-te presento a Darien Chiba el novio de Michiru…

Ambos estrecharon sus manos.

La aguamarina se sintió fuera de lugar, después de las presentaciones, le ofrecieron quedarse a cenar, miró a los ojos a la aguamarina, la chica desvió la mirada, estaba a punto de aceptar debido a la insistencia, por suerte recibió la llamada de Lita que estaba en el aeropuerto, se sorprendió así que se disculpó prometiendo regresar en otra ocasión, se despidió muy educada, salió de la mansión con paso apresurado, tomó la rosa tirándola al suelo, el coraje se disipó de su cuerpo y dispuso ir a traer a su princesa al aeropuerto.

Al llegar al aeropuerto, se estaba apareciendo en la sala cuando una chica castaña ahora con visos dorados en su cabello corrió a abrazarla, se colgó de su cuello y la besó, para después abrazarla de nuevo con amor.

-princesa…-apenas y pudo pronunciar-¿Qué haces aquí? Te esperaba el lunes…

-no podía estar más sin verte…-le dijo aun abrazándola-esa semana en New york sin ti fue una tortura…

-pensé que mi ausencia sería reparada sobregirando tus tarjetas en la gran manzana; ya sabes… Tifanny & Co, Cartier, Gucci, Zara, Lord & Taylor, Prada, Channel, Dolce & Gabana…

-sinceramente esperaba un beso y por lo menos un "te extrañé"

Sonrió y la miró a los ojos-Nada fue lo mismo aquí sin ti, te extrañé -expresó la rubia, enterrando todo lo que había pasado-

Esa noche no habría nadie en casa, Akane se había ido con el almirante y la madre de Haruka a una exposición de barcos, minutos después de que Akane hablara con ella partieron.

Subieron a la motocicleta y la rubia condujo de vuelta al pent-house, le alegraba el hecho de que Lita volviera, así sintió recuperaba un poco de fuerza, se sintió como una idiota, una gran idiota al pensar que aquella chica aguamarina al fin habría recapacitado, pediría perdón, consolaría el dolor que dejó una vez, curaría las heridas y borraría malos recuerdos con nuevos…

Llegaron al pent-house la rubia cerró la puerta y al instante sintió unos labios posarse en los suyos, sonrió, entonces recuperó la certeza, ella era Haruka Tenoh, novia de Lita Kino, fuerte, libre, segura de sí misma, no frágil, no débil, no por ella… No por Michiru Kaioh

Sentir aquella ternura, aquella entrega en aquel beso le hacía darse cuenta que sentimiento más puro que ese no encontraría, con ella se sentía a salvo, feliz, plena…

Caminaron torpemente, dejando prendas de ropa sobre el piso de ébano hasta llegar a la habitación de la rubia, cayeron en la cama, se miraron y sonrieron, la luz de la luna entraba por la ventana, recorrieron la piel una a la otra como si la exploraran por primera vez, y besó a la castaña como nunca la había besado, con añoranza, con deseo, con necesidad, para borrar de sus labios aquella sensación de inseguridad, aquel sabor a incertidumbre, ella no sería plato de segunda mesa…

-eres mi todo…-le dijo la castaña-

Para su princesa era la primera y la única.

-te amo…-le sonrió a la castaña-tu cabello es hermoso-mencionó refiriéndose a los visos dorados en esa cabellera-

-¿te gusta?-le preguntó uniendo su frente con la de la rubia-

-sí…-y entrelazó sus manos-

-te sentí muy cercana hoy-le comentó la castaña-

-me gusta tener la certeza de quien soy cuando estoy contigo…

-¿Qué pasa?-le preguntó acariciando su mejilla al notar aquel gesto apesadumbrado-

-tu ausencia no me ayudó mucho-sonrió insegura- sabes…-le dijo besando su mano-

-dime…

-te quiero prometer algo…

-no utopías Haruka Tenoh-dijo fingiendo un puchero-

La rubia rió y la abrazó rodeando sus caderas con sus brazos.

-contigo lo tengo todo, contigo las cosas son diferentes, son mejores y más lindas, así que te prometo que ahora en adelante serás la única… la única para mí y la primera…

La otra se sorprendió y la miró a los ojos.

-¿segura?

-totalmente-le sonrió-

Y en el pasillo del pent-house, en el suelo yacía el teléfono de la rubia vibrando sin parar, la pantalla enunciaba:

"_cinco llamadas perdidas de Michiru Kaioh"_

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**saludos a todos, gracias por sus comentarios, animan bastante la verdad, no soy muy estable lo saben pero les comunico que intentaré actualizar por semana.**

**atte: BL**


	4. ¿Por qué?

**Hola a todos, no me tardé tanto y acá un nuevo cap, espero sea de su agrado.**

**quedo suyo seguro y atento servidor.**

_**¿Por qué?**_

Le faltaban ganas para salir con Darien, le faltaba valor para acercarse a la rubia, le faltaba fuerza para responder sus preguntas y aceptar cada respuesta, salió de casa y se fue a un café para leer un libro en paz, ordenó un capuchino, comenzó a leer viró mirando a través de la ventana, cuando miró a la distancia a la capitana de las porristas abrazando a SU Haruka, muy acarameladas, dentro de ella quedó el eco de la desilusión, de cómo se le rompía el corazón en mil pedazos, la sensación de celos y molestia, de envidia e irritabilidad cuando las vio besarse sin pudor, pagó la cuenta y salió de ahí con el corazón en la mano, corrió de nuevo, corrió y corrió, no sentía sus pies, pero tampoco la vida, siguió corriendo hasta que llegó a una calle poco transitada, subió a un taxi y llegó al lago, entonces, solo entonces, se permitió llorar desconsoladamente.

-"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué siento esto por ti?, este sentimiento que me quiebra por dentro, ¿Por qué a ti? ¿Por qué de mi mejor amiga?

Ya era de noche, estaba sentada frente al lago, miraba la luna reflejada en el agua, se sentía sola, Haruka llegó corriendo hasta el lago, hacía frío pero eso no importaba solo rogaba a dios porque su Michiru estuviera bien, estuviera allí, apartó las ramas y ahí estaba la silueta de Michiru sentada en el suelo.

-Michiru…

-vete-le dijo conteniendo el llanto-

-tus padres te están buscando, vuelve a tu casa… me llamaron desesperados, creyeron que estarías conmigo o que yo sabría dónde estabas…

-no me echan en falta, no me necesitan…

-qué hay de…-tomó aire- de Darien ¿Qué hay de él?

-tampoco me necesita, ¿Crees que lo amo?

-eso yo no lo sé…

-nadie me necesita, y me he cansado de vivir una mentira… ni tú me necesitas, estás con ella…-exhaló-

-ella me ama…-dijo desviando la mirada-

-¿y tú a ella?-inquirió con molestia-

-creo que sí-le dijo abrazándola por la espalda-pero nunca como te amé a ti…-confesó por fin- aquella vez que te dije del sentimiento más grande-susurró con las palabras tan imperceptibles- que he sentido has sido tú-terminó confesándolo muy cerca de su oído-

-Haruka…-susurró la otra con la mirada pérdida-

-pero ya no tiene importancia, es pasado… mejor volvamos…-se levantó extendiéndole la mano-

-quisiera que las cosas fueran como antes…-dijo aun sentada de espaldas sin darle la cara ignorando el cambio de tema de la rubia-

La rubia se tragó la rabia.

-pues yo no Michiru… -dijo endureciendo su gesto-mejor volvamos, es de noche…

-debemos hablar…-seguía en el suelo abrazando las piernas a su pecho-

-la última vez que lo hicimos me quedó claro que no nos conocemos, que somos diferentes y luego me besaste confirmándomelo y yo con eso no estoy dispuesta a lidiar más…-expresó casi con rabia sentía doler la herida-

-no comprendo ¿de qué hablas?-se levantó para ahora sí encararla-

-besaste a Darien después de besarme a mí…-sentenció dolida-

-es lo que tú le haces a tu novia…-dijo en su defensa-

-no, no es lo mismo Michiru, yo no soy cualquiera, fui tu amiga, y sabías que te amaba… te fuiste sin despedirte, me dejaste… pero eso ya no me interesa, además hace tiempo ya no estoy con nadie más… me voy… le diré a Darien que te he encontrado…

Así como lo dijo, lo cumplió, le dijo a Darien, él fue por ella, la llevó a casa y él fue el héroe…

A la mañana siguiente miró a la chica aguamarina de nuevo con aquel sujeto, se sintió una completa tonta… esa tarde entrenó hasta que sus músculos no le dieron más, Lita tenía un viaje a Miami con su padre ahora más largo que el otro, no sabía si soportaría, todo el entrenamiento había estado pensando en Michiru… sintió furia, ira.. azotó el ultimo tiro contra el tablero de la canasta, dejó el balón en media cancha, corrió y se encerró en las duchas, azotó su puño contra el casillero, lloró de dolor y rabia, de celos e impotencia, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ahora esa chica la desequilibraba?... ¿Por qué no simplemente dejaba de hacer sangrar la herida?

Repentinamente la aguamarina entró mirándola de rodillas con la cabeza apoyada contra el casillero

-vete-le pidió con su voz cavernosa-

-no me voy… te necesito Haruka… porque…

-¿Por qué?-inquirió virando a verla apuntando su mirada de dolor en aquellos orbes zafiro-

La aguamarina se acuclilló y besó a la rubia, tomó su rostro entre sus manos con una seguridad irreconocible y acarició ese rostro, la rubia aun con ese dolor latente en su pecho abrazó a la aguamarina contra su cuerpo, estrujándola como si fuese una alucinación irreal, una ficción de su mente, besó aquellos finos labios como nunca pensó hacerlo, tomó fuerza de su interior, de donde no había, fuerza para soportar la intensidad de ese beso, Michiru sintió que le faltaba el aire y una sensación incomoda que recorría sus venas.

-eres alguien constante y especial en mi vida, te necesito y por eso necesitaba romper este silencio…-le dijo la aguamarina al terminar el beso-no te hundas porque me hundo contigo-le pidió cerrando sus ojos-

-entonces si me quieres en pie necesito que lo mantengas Michiru, por favor… esto… no puede repetirse…

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te niegas a sentir esto por mí?

-porque tú y yo no somos lo mismo, porque no sabemos quiénes somos… ¿realmente estarías dispuesta a intentar? ¿Te arriesgarías a ser como yo?

La otra guardó silencio.

-¿lo ves?, no se puede, porque no estas lista y yo menos…-le dijo levantándose-

Pasaron un par de días, se sintió tentada a visitar la mansión Kaioh, sin embargo se contuvo.

Darien era dulce conmigo, no me obligaba a hacer cosas que no quería, me sentía protegida y segura con él, ¿protegida y segura de que? De enfrentar la verdad… de mí misma… él era atento y ejemplar para mi padre, me quería, lo sabía por la forma en que me miraba, pero yo por él no sentía nada, nada parecido a lo que sentía por Haruka y es que no hay punto de comparación, porque son dos cosas muy diferentes.

Con Haruka, me siento sin final y sin comienzo, me siento libre… cuando la veo me late el corazón desesperadamente, cuando sonríe, he memorizado cada uno de sus gestos, y sé, que me quiere también, pero también la quiere a ella.

Esa mañana llegué un poco tarde a la preparatoria, así que no me permitieron entrar a clases, caminé por inercia hacia el gimnasio, ahí estaba ella, Haruka Tenoh, besándose con otra, no sé cuántas veces se pueda romper un corazón, aquella chica de cabello azul cobalto, la devoraba con ansia, ambas se devoraban con ansia, nunca entendí lo que dijo Haruka hasta que lo vi con mis propios ojos, con ella irradiaba una pasión extrema, con Lita, era ternura y amor y a mí, creo que me quiere y me odia a la vez, con cada una sentía diferente.

No me di cuenta que lloraba hasta que hipee, mi hipo resonó en todo el gimnasio, Haruka y la chica se separaron, me miró con sus ojos verdes, confundida y culpable, pero no hacia mí, no le importó que me doliera, notar eso fue lo que más me dolió, sintió culpa porque cayó en cuenta de lo que hacía, "traicionaba a su princesita".

Me di la vuelta lo más rápido que pude y ella corrió atrás de mí, me detuvo.

-Michiru…

-¿Qué?-musitó tallando sus ojos por las lágrimas que caían-

-no debiste ver eso, yo… discúlpame…

-no trates de remediar nada, no quiero saber tus razones, no me interesan, sé lo que piensas… que no tengo derecho a ponerme así, pero que parte de "creo que te amo" no entiendes, pero eso ahora no importa…

-antes creíste amarme también-dijo casi alterándose- y me hiciste daño… creí que entendías eso, creí que… simplemente seguirías con tu vida, ve y juega a los novios con él, ve y refúgiate con él, que a mí tú no me necesitas…-espetó ya dolida-

-creo que encima no te das cuenta que tus palabras me lastiman… porque te amo me duele verte con ella, con la otra, con la que sea, me lastima escuchar que digas que fue mi culpa, yo no tenía opción Haruka, éramos unas niñas… me duele ya no importarte, ya no formar parte de tu vida…

-¿entonces porque me besaste cuando éramos niñas? ¿Por qué iniciar una historia que no terminarías?-le preguntó ronca por el nudo en su garganta-

-si yo tuve la culpa por besarte aquella vez perdóname, perdóname por haber sentido la necesidad de hacerlo porque comenzaba amarte-confesó alterada-

-no me hagas esto ahorita, me haces parecer un monstruo, ¿Qué hay de ti? De ese miedo que tienes, te lo pregunto de nuevo Michiru, si tanto amor me tienes ¿estarías dispuesta a amarme en libertad?

La otra no respondió.

-lo sabía, toda tu vida has estado confundida, toda tu vida has fingido y pretendido, por eso no podemos tener nada… ¿lo entiendes?

-es que tengo miedo…

-entonces eso significa que no estás tan segura… y yo no quiero que después me dañes por tus inseguridades, no dejaré a alguien que me ama por alguien que cree que lo hace… entiéndeme por favor.

-solo quería formar parte de tu vida, un trocito de tu mundo…

-¿y yo que tengo de ti Michiru? ¿Un asiento en primera fila para ver cómo eres de otro? No gracias… no quiero tus sobras

-entonces ¡vete!, si tan insignificante soy para ti, si tan poco es lo que te puedo dar entonces ¡déjame en paz!…

-yo no perturbo tu calma Michiru, es tu conciencia la que te habla, hasta que decidas escucharla, aprenderás a distinguir que es lo que quieres…

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**espero que les haya gustado, comentes si gustan y saludos a todos.**

**Litah: hola estimada lectora, ya corregí mi error gracias por decirme fue error de imaginación a veces escribo tan rápido q se me revuelven las ideas :p y respecto a lo de lita rubia solo describí unos pequeños visos son rayitos no rubia totalmente así concuerdo contigo que se vería rarísima n_n; estuvo muy emotivo tu review me ha gustado mucho, gracias por dejarlo, saludos.**


	5. Intentemos parte 1

**Hola a todos saludos, otra entrega espero sea de su agrado.**

**BL.**

_**Intentemos parte 1**_

_Llovía a cantaros fuera de la preparatoria, la chica corrió detrás de la rubia, Haruka había salido muy molesta por la discusión que habían sostenido en medio gimnasio. La detuvo, haló de la chaqueta roja del equipo y estrelló sus labios contra los de la rubia, las sensaciones estaban a flor de piel, estaban en medio del patio trasero de la preparatoria y bajo la lluvia, el viento soplaba causándoles escalofríos, aun así sus corazones latían como uno mismo, la intensidad de la energía que corría por sus venas, no podían resistir, la rubia estrujó aquel cuerpo contra el suyo, y la aguamarina se aferró a ese abrazo, tenía miedo pero a la vez se sentía feliz, lloraba mientras la besaba, porque sabía bien que hacía lo que quería, y cuestionárselo en ese momento sería un error._

_-Haruka… por favor…-le dijo apoyando su frente con la de la rubia-_

_-¿Qué quieres de mí?-le susurró con la voz quebrantada-_

_-estoy confundida, sólo necesito aclarar las cosas, necesito tenerte conmigo para saber si es lo que quiero, para tener la certeza… de que te amo…_

_-y de paso me haces creer que tenemos oportunidad… ¿Qué hay de mí? ¿Qué hay de mi vida? De mi…_

_-"tu princesa"… ella no lo sabrá, prometo que aclararemos todo…_

_-no me preocupa que lo sepa, me preocupan sus sentimientos…_

_-¿y qué hay de los tuyos?_

_La rubia la miró a los ojos, entonces lo decidió, entonces ya no se negó y tampoco lo evadió, llevaba meses esperando tener aquellos labios contra los suyos, llevaba meses negando que aquella chica aun le atraía, aun le importaba, y que la quería… tomó aire y la miró a los ojos, tomó decidida su rostro entre sus manos y la besó con entrega, con pasión, casi sin miedo._

_Por fin las sensaciones de miedo se aplacaron y dieron paso al sentimiento verdadero, a esa sensación en su estómago, a esa ansiedad que recorría sus venas, a esa felicidad que no podía evitar sentir._

_La aguamarina rodeó el cuello de la rubia con sus brazos y se permitió acallar aquella conciencia que rechazaba el sentimiento que afloraba en su interior, entendió que se sentía auténticamente segura y mucho más protegida, ahí en los brazos de la rubia era real, se sentía feliz, satisfecha, sin duda alguna, y sabía que era querida porque no solo lo miraba en esos ojos, lo sentía en todo el cuerpo, ahora entendía el sentimiento, cuando es fuerte se tiene la capacidad de transferirlo en un abrazo, en un beso… para ella la rubia era la correcta en ese momento, no importaba si para su padre o el resto del mundo no lo era, y por ella sentía tanto… entendió que lo que hacía no estaba mal, que sentir lo que sentía no era un error, podía ser amor y eso lo iba a averiguar._

_Se separaron por falta de aire, la rubia le sonrió y acarició con sus nudillos su mejilla, en aquellos orbes verdes pudo ver la intensidad de lo que se sentía estar siendo querida por la rubia, de lo especial que era por fin, saber que sí la quería, que Haruka Tenoh, jamás la olvidó._

_Relamió sus labios y está vez ella empezó el beso, se abrazó a la rubia, deseando hasta con sus huesos que nunca se acabara ese instante. Después se refugió en su cuello._

_-te quiero Haruka…-le susurró crispando la piel de su cuello húmeda por la lluvia-_

Era sábado, escuchó un auto entrar por la verja, se levantó y miró por la ventana, había estado lloviendo esa temporada, cogió una bata color perla y bajó pronto las escaleras, abrió la puerta de la mansión y ahí estaba la rubia, se sonrieron cómplices y la aguamarina tomó impulso para rosar sus labios, la rubia la abrazó por la cintura y compartieron de nuevo el sentimiento.

-dijiste que vendrías por mí en la noche…-susurró contra sus labios abriendo sus ojos y sonriendo sonrojada-

-me ganó la impaciencia…-le regaló su mejor sonrisa adoraba verla así- el clima es pésimo pero aun así dime ¿dónde quieres ir?

-vamos a Osaka ¿quieres?

-estamos un poco lejos…-dijo pensándolo-

-mis padres vendrán hasta el lunes, tienen negocios, vamos ¿sí?

-de acuerdo…

-¿ya desayunaste?

-ah, no, no tengo hambre…

-eso no es bueno, vamos acompáñame a desayunar-le pidió halando de su mano arrastrándola a la cocina-

-pero estoy inapetente-insistió-

La cocinera les dejó un plato con panquecitos y una jarra de leche, la aguamarina se sentó en el banco de la barra, cruzó las piernas y le sonrió.

-entonces, si no comes no vamos…

-¿me estas chantajeando?

-no, pero… tú decides, comes, vamos o no comes y nos quedamos a ver televisión…

-¿tienes películas buenas?-le preguntó sonriendo descaradamente-

La aguamarina hizo puchero y se cruzó de brazos.

-acabas de desairarme, en ese caso mejor me devuelvo a mi habitación y a ver a quien sacas a pasear…

La rubia sin pensarlo, tomó un panquecito, lo mordió y se sirvió leche.

-de acuerdo ya estoy comiendo-le dijo engullendo el bocado-

La aguamarina sonrió triunfante y también comió.

Después del desayuno, la aguamarina se alistó para salir y ambas partieron en el auto de la rubia.

Al llegar a Osaka notaron que la feria estaba instalada, Haruka aparcó cerca y se encaminaron al lugar, la chica tomó a la rubia de la mano y se adentraron en la feria, se subieron a la montaña rusa, y a la rueda de la fortuna, justo en la cima se atoró.

-¿Por qué rayos esto no baja?-preguntó nerviosa la rubia-

-¿tienes miedo Haruka?-preguntó sonriendo-

-No, es, es… es que estamos un poquito alto ¿no crees?

-ah, no… de echo es divertido ver la ciudad desde esta altura…

-¿ah sí?-preguntó nerviosa-

La aguamarina comenzó a reírse, miró fijamente a la rubia y cuando menos se lo esperó la otra la besó, sujetó su mano entrelazándolas y le sonrió.

-le tienes miedo a las alturas ¿verdad?

-un poco-le sonrió perdida en sus ojos-me da vértigo

-entonces sólo mírame a mí…-le sonrió la aguamarina-

La rubia apretó su mano y se acercó a besarla de nuevo, el problema técnico fue arreglado y el juego mecánico descendió lentamente.

Iban caminando por las calles húmedas de la ciudad la chica iba acurrucada en el brazo de la rubia cuando comenzó la llovizna de nuevo.

La rubia tomó su mano y se refugiaron bajo una marquesina sobre la vereda.

La aguamarina se abrazó a sí misma, la rubia la miró y se sacó la chaqueta colocándola sobre los hombros de la chica.

-al parecer la lluvia no cederá-comentó Michiru-

-pero no tiene caso, dejamos el auto del otro lado de la feria y ya nos alejamos mucho…

-¿y si vamos a ese sitio dónde están las luces fluorescentes?…

-de acuerdo…-la rubia le tomó la mano y corrieron al establecimiento-

Al llegar pagaron la entrada, después sacudieron sus ropas y se adentraron en lo que parecía ser un antro-bar, tomaron asiento, llegó el mesero y pidió la orden, ambas ordenaron bebidas muy bajas en alcohol.

-así que no tomas…-mencionó la aguamarina-

-a decir verdad lo hago, pero sólo en ocasiones con el almirante…

-¿y quién es el almirante?

-Hideyoshi Tendo es almirante, y mi padrastro también…

-así que la señora Tenoh se casó de nuevo…

-así es… es un buen sujeto un poco estricto, me respeta y yo a él, no hay conflictos-dijo bebiendo de su vaso-

-ah… eso es bueno

Y en un pequeño escenario alumbrado con neón azul se instaló un pequeño grupo de tres chicas y un barítono.

La aguamarina sonrió al escuchar la música comenzó a mover la cabeza con ritmo y tomó de la mano a la rubia, sonaba Chayanne - Por esa mujer.

-vamos, quiero bailar…

-espera-alcanzó a refutar antes de estar a media pista-

-¿no sabes bailar?-le preguntó-

-por supuesto que sé, pero…

-pero ¿Qué?-alzó la ceja en un gesto que desarmaba a la rubia-

-estábamos charlando…-declaró con la voz más seductora y la atrajo a su cuerpo por la cintura-

La música sonaba a pop latino, trompetas y guitarra con ritmo.

Tomó la mano de la chica e hizo que girara, la inclinó escalando por sobre su torso recorrió con su fría nariz el cuello posicionándose frente a su rostro, le sonrió… la canción se animó más con la batería.

-¿y que quiere saber "joven" Tenoh?-inquirió la aguamarina sonriendo-

Se incorporaron, le dio un par de vueltas y luego se desplazaron emulando algunos pasos de tango.

-¿Dónde está Darien?-inquirió mirándola a los ojos-

-parece que se ha empeñado usted en arruinar la noche…

La rubia rió.

-no es eso, sólo quiero conocer contra que compito-rió de nuevo-

-bueno es hijo de un amigo de mi padre… estuvo estudiando físico matemático en Oxford, pero luego encontró su vocación y es piloto.

-vaya, al parecer un genio, pero… no me intimida-la inclinó de nuevo y se miraron a los ojos-

-y no debería, somos novios pero fue más un compromiso que un placer…

-explíqueme…

-somos amigos desde que llegué a Francia, de pronto un día empezaron a incordiar con que haríamos buena pareja, que Hay tres cosas en la vida que no pueden ocultarse. Un camello, un embarazo, y por sobre todo el amor… insinuando que habían sentimientos de por medio cuando no los hay del todo… y entonces lo nuestro comenzó…

-¿camellos? ¿Embarazos?

-sí, es algo que comentan mucho los árabes, me parece es un proverbio musulmán, el padre de Darien es un ferviente asiduo a la cultura árabe, incluso tiene amigos de marruecos…

La rubia la giró asiéndose a la espalda de la chica la envolvió con sus brazos y se acercó a su oído.

-el humo, el amor y un hombre montado a camello en el desierto tampoco se pueden ocultar…-le susurró la rubia al oído-

-¿más camellos?-rió-

-no es él el único que conoce la cultura musulmana…-dijo la rubia soberbia-

-es mi turno-dijo la chica girándose sin romper el abrazo-

La canción terminó, para dar paso a una más lenta con un comienzo lento de guitarra eléctrica, Don't Dream it's over de Crowded house.

La rubia le tomó la mano y se alejaron un poco al centro de la pista quedando al lado de una pared de cristal a manera de muchas ventanas, las gotas de lluvia se deslizaban por el cristal, la aguamarina rodeó el cuello de la rubia con sus brazos y la otra posó sus manos en la cintura de la chica.

-dígame ¿Qué quiere saber?-le preguntó la rubia mientras se movían lentamente-

-¿Quién es Serena?

-ah… no es tan simple-le explicó desviando la mirada pensativa-

-¿entonces no me va a decir?

-Serena fue mi primer amor…

-creí que ese lugar ya lo había ocupado otra chica…

La rubia rió.

-fue mi primer amor no platónico, me enseñó que alguien podría corresponderme, me encontró cuando yo aún extrañaba y añoraba a la primera niña que amé… -desvió la mirada de nuevo-tomó los trozos de mi corazón y los unió…

-¿limpió el desastre que dejó la chiquilla aquella?

-literalmente, pero luego se convirtió en más que eso…

-¿pudo?

-sí pero es diferente, jamás borró su recuerdo, pero después se marchó, antes del tercer año de secundaria se fue…

-entonces te lastimó…

-no tanto… me quiso como nadie lo había hecho y yo la quise a ella, terminamos y forjamos una amistad más fuerte antes de que partiera…

-¿y Lita Kino de dónde salió?

-ella salió de un intercambio de estudiantes en segundo de preparatoria… la conocí después de que Serena me rompiera el corazón…

-creí que habían terminado en buenos términos…

-Serena vino de vacaciones por aquella temporada, me enamoró de nuevo, la quise de nuevo, me quiso otra vez y luego de reafirmar nuestros sentimientos me dijo que probablemente se casaría al volver a España…

-no sé qué decirte…

-no es necesario que menciones algo… antes de irse le dije que fuera valiente y enfrentara lo que era, que no viviera una mentira que no sería capaz de sostener… se iba a casar con un tal Yaten Kou… se regresó a España y luego me contactó para decirme que no se casaba y que había salido del armario.

-vaya, al final sí lo hizo…

-sí, después lo de Lita y yo comenzó cuando yo gané mi primer partido como capitana, encesté el ultimo, festejamos, y en media cancha se me acercó y me besó…

-entonces siempre fue muy impulsiva…

-sí…-sonrió bajando la mirada apenada-

-¿y luego?

-y luego ya… luego tú otra vez, mi pasado y mi presente…

-te faltó el futuro…

-Mario Benedetti dice que el futuro es un niño desnudo… ufano imprevisible…

-resultaste muy poeta…

La rubia guardó silencio y la tomó por detrás de la cabeza haciendo que sus labios colisionaran mientras de fondo sonaba una tonada sugerente de saxofón: Careless whisper de George Michael.

La chica detuvo el danzar, haló de la rubia y se acercaron más al cristal que brindaba el panorama de la pequeña ciudad bajo la lluvia, la aguamarina le dio la espalda y la rubia la abrazó, la chica acarició la mejilla de aquel rostro que reposaba en su hombro y con su otra mano rosó las manos que se unían en su vientre.

-pero nunca amé a nadie como a ti Michiru…-le susurró la rubia para después apoyar sus ojos cerrados en su cuello-

La lluvia cedió después de un rato, ambas pagaron la cuenta y se marcharon.

Iban caminando abrazadas por las calles.

La chica detuvo a la rubia posando sus labios sobre los de la otra.

-perdóname Haruka…

-eso ya lo hice hace tiempo… entiendo que no estuvo en tus manos irte

-pero sí estuvo en mis manos no decirte que sentía algo por ti… y apartarme, me alejé de ti por miedo… miedo de estar a tu lado

-y aun lo sientes… ¿aun tienes ese miedo?

-intento no sentirlo, porque cuando te beso ese miedo se esfuma y nace otro de perderte…

Se unieron en otro beso y la llovizna se dejó caer sobre ese par en medio de la vereda en penumbras, con solo unas farolas iluminando.

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	6. Intentemos parte II

**hola a todos, acá la segunda parte, algo pequeña, espero sea de su agrado y sacie algunas dudas.**

**BL.**

* * *

Las semanas continuaban pasando, esa tarde la mansión estaba libre y como la aguamarina tenía una sala de proyección privada verían un estreno en privado para evitar el cine, era un película de acción y nada de romántico tenía pero los últimos días especialmente sus manos tenían cierta ansiedad por estar más cerca, sus pieles por rozarse, sus labios por unirse.

El film iba a la mitad, la aguamarina volvió a mirar a la rubia expectante de la pantalla, recorrió con sus ojos su perfil, deseaba delinearlo con sus dedos, su cabello, su tacto era sedoso, su cuello… su torso, sus pechos ligeramente marcados en esa playera polo color marino; la mano de la rubia reposaba en el descansa brazos de la butaca, la aguamarina rozó su mano lentamente con la de la rubia pasándola por todo el brazo después erizando los vellos rubios al contacto, la rubia volvió a verla un poco ruborizada encontrando un gesto que no recordaba habérselo visto antes a su "amiga", le sonrió, tomó con delicadeza su mano halándola hacia a ella y cuando la otra estuvo cerca pasó su mano por la cintura de la aguamarina invitándola sutilmente a sentarse sobre de ella a lo que la otra no se negó, la asió a su torso y fusionó sus labios comenzando un roce tan sutil que no parecía un beso, la aguamarina empezaba a sentir una ansiedad una necesidad por profundizar, recorrió con sus manos los hombros de la rubia rodeando finalmente su cuello para después pellizcar con ganas su cabello, y entonces empezaron a devorarse con premura, la rubia deslizó sus manos por la espalda baja de la chica, ambas sentían deseo, esa tibieza naciente en el interior.

La aguamarina osada bajó por su cuello sintiendo el sabor de su piel, la escuchó suspirar, sintió lo increíble de desear a la chica rubia a quien besaba, el ruido de los diálogos en inglés distraían su mente de dudas y pensamientos traidores, sólo se concentraba en seguir bajando, en hacer lo que deseaba, sintió las manos de la rubia recorrer la silueta de su cuerpo de una manera tan especial que solo sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrerle la espina dorsal, que dejaba después de eso un adormecimiento intenso de pies a cabeza como una deliciosa vulnerabilidad, abandonó su cuello y se miraron a los ojos, la rubia se sentía débil cada que sentía el cuerpo de Michiru tan cerca… iniciaron un beso intenso, mordió a la rubia con deseo, se miraron a los ojos de nuevo ambas lo deseaban, lo sentían se deseaban, unieron sus labios de nuevo, la aguamarina delineaba con sus manos el abdomen de la rubia llenándola de ansiedad, se estaban perdiendo una en la otra y entonces sonó el rugido del león de la cinematográfica Metro Goldwyn Meyer, con el alto volumen de las bocinas de la sala resonó, las dos se sobresaltaron separándose, tomaron un respiro se miraron sus rostros ruborizados, sus labios hinchados, la adrenalina en sus cuerpos el deseo disipándose, empezaron con sonrisas tímidas terminando con unas carcajadas sonoras, la rubia abrazó fuertemente la aguamarina quien se quedó en las piernas de la rubia y muy cómodas continuaron viendo la segunda parte de la película, pues habían escuchado los truenos retumbar y la aguamarina sentía frío se aferraba a su abrazo no quería que se fuera y con esa lluvia no la dejaría, no pensaron en el arrebato de hacía un rato y continuaron gozando de su compañía.

Se convirtieron en ese tipo de amigas que pasaban todo el tiempo juntas, momentos vergonzosos, con un pasado lleno de recuerdos, tentadores y unos en su totalidad muy espantosos, la rubia lamentaba el momento en el que la convivencia que hasta ahora llevaban junto con la estabilidad que tenían ambas por separado pendió de un hilo y éste no resistió, y el tiempo no esclarecía las cosas.

Habían estado conviviendo de manera convencional, comían juntas, la ausencia de Lita y Darien les daba libre albedrío, jugaban a los novios fuera de la escuela, salían juntas, por un café, por un helado, "sesión de besos en el cine"… cualquier pretexto "era válido" para fingir y "jugar a los novios"

Los padres de la aguamarina habían asistido a un evento de la marina y los padres de la rubia habían ido al mismo evento junto con Akane; así que Michiru y la rubia aprovecharían la tarde.

Escuchó que alguien sonó el claxon fuera de la mansión, sonrió satisfecha y se asomó por la ventana y la rubia estaba recargada en la puerta de su auto, le sonrió cómplice desde su ventana, terminó de retocarse en su tocador y bajó las escaleras, abrió la puerta y la rubia le asaltó en el camino, se miraron a los ojos y la rubia le sonrió, esas últimas semanas andaba flotando en una nube, se estaba enamorando demasiado, amaba aquellos ojos que la hacían ahogarse y revivir al instante, y ese brillo que los caracterizaba, más cuando brillaban a la luz de la luna, esa gestualidad de su rostro con la que sublimaba cada facción, su sonrisa, sus labios carmín…

La tomó por el mentón y la besó con intensidad, la misma intensidad con la que seguro Eva probó aquella fruta color granate, prohibida y tentadora en aquel bello paraíso llamado edén.

La chica aguamarina sentía que cada vez más la rubia le robaba el alma con sus besos, en vez de aclarar las cosas las confundía más, porque una parte de ella se negaba a ver que se estaba enamorando cada vez más y más de aquella rubia, de aquella chica que al igual que ella lo era y la amaba casi venerándola, que podía sorber de aquellos labios la libertad que no poseía y sentir tanto amor que no cabía, y cada que sus pieles se rozaban "accidentalmente" podía sentir como se quemaban, como ardían ante ese roce prohibido y ostentoso, como cada vez dentro de ella nacía esa necesidad de tenerla más y más cerca, ya no se hallaba viviendo sin ella, simplemente la amaba y la deseaba y aun no podía canalizarlo…

Al separar sus labios tomaron aire.

-será mejor que nos marchemos…-dijo la rubia agitada-

-sí, será mejor-apenas y pronunció y desvió la mirada-

Subieron al auto rumbo a un antro llamado "Solsticio", estaba a las afueras de la ciudad, cerca de la autopista rumbo a Okinawa, el camino fue callado, un silencio cómodo porque por suerte a pesar de que ambas empezaban a sentir las sensaciones y los sentimientos más vehementes no se lo cuestionaban a conciencia aún.

Al llegar la música ya ambientaba el lugar, se sentaron en la barra, se tomaban de la mano, se miraban, sonreían, jugaban… después salieron a la pista, sonaba Careless Whisper de Seether.

Se miraban mientras bailaban, muy en su interior sabían que lo que vivían era una utopía, algo efímero, donde la duda y la pena ahogaba, algo que no saldría a la luz por pena, por miedo y por traición… a sí mismas…

Volvieron a la mansión de la aguamarina por la manera tan acelerada en que estaban necesitando de privacidad, subieron a su habitación entre besos y caricias, la rubia la tomó entre sus brazos, llegaron a la alcoba, aquella noche sus pieles se anhelaban en demasía, entre una batalla de besos llenos de pasión y ternura, de dudas y dolor, de triunfo y fracaso, cayeron en el lecho de la cama, la rubia recorrió su terso cuello, respiró esa esencia, la sintió estremecerse, desabrochó lentamente la blusa casi rozando con sus dedos la piel gloriosa que tanto deseaba, la aguamarina se sentía absorbida estaba perdiéndose, su cuerpo también anhelaba y sus sentidos se quebraban fracturándole la razón que no le daba tregua, entonces temió, cuando sintió a la rubia tan cerca pensó en todo lo demás y la detuvo prontamente cubriendo su torso con sus brazos, la miró confundida, la rubia se sintió helada al ver en esos ojos ese miedo.

-no-susurró rehuyéndole lo cual la rubia sintió como una puñalada-

-¿Qué pasa?-le preguntó intentando acariciar su mejilla con miedo-

-no nada…-dijo apartándose aún más hasta llegar al cabecero de su cama-

-Michiru…-susurró dolida-"no me rehúyas no soy un monstruo te necesito"-pensaba mirándola reflejando en sus ojos su alma destrozada-

-no es lo correcto, no está bien…-terminó excusándose sin medir sus palabras ante el gesto de pesadumbre de la rubia-

-entonces dime que es lo correcto Michiru…-dijo dolida casi con molestia- ¿acaso si fuera diferente estaría bien?

-yo…-dudó-

-¿Qué soy para ti Michiru?-le preguntó acusadoramente- ¿Tú burla? ¿Tu idiota? ¿Tu juego?, no, no me digas ¡ya sé! Tu incorrecto…

-¡no lo sé…!-exclamó casi llorando-

-entonces cuando lo sepas dímelo…-le dijo molesta-

Tomó su chaqueta y salió de prisa de la mansión.

Bajó su mirada perdiéndola sobre el colchón, entendía la situación, entendía que estaba mal jugar de esa manera con los sentimientos de la rubia y con los de ella misma, y es que sentía que no solo jugaba con sus sentimientos sino con su ser entero, tenía tantos prejuicios y miedos metidos en la cabeza que se convertían en fantasmas cuando trataba de aceptar lo que ella realmente era, amaba a Haruka y la deseaba con cada poro de su piel, utópico le parecía no sentir eso hacia Darien y hacia ningún otro chico, increíble en sobre manera que el sentimiento más intenso y hermoso lo sintiera por otra chica que al igual que ella lo era, se acurrucó más contra el respaldar y se asió a las cobijas con fuerza comenzando a llorar con la cabeza puesta sobre sus rodillas, no quería a Haruka porque pareciera un chico, la quería por todo lo que había en su interior y su exterior, porque como mujer la quería siendo ella otra mujer y era extraño sentirlo y verlo de esa manera, era extraño descubrirse sintiendo eso genuinamente por otra mujer, que aunque pareciera lo que pareciera no lo era, lo que era, era una mujer y la adoraba con su alma, pero no estaba lista para pelear contra todo para después recibir la paz, porque muchos pensarían que dejaba de ser menos "gay" por estar con una chica que parecía chico, pero quien decía que ser mujer se lleva en la ropa, Haruka lo era desde la punta de su cabello rubio hasta los pies y ella así se sentía atraída hacia ella… entonces eso… ¿en qué punto la colocaba?

Se abrazó a sus cobijas y hundió su rostro en la almohada, no lloraría, de dolor no lo haría, lo haría de impotencia y cobardía, porque no se arrepentía por sentirlo y vivirlo, se arrepentía por traicionarse a sí misma pensando en renunciar a ello y cambiar de paso haciéndole daño a Haruka antes de mejor ceder y ser feliz…

A la mañana siguiente llegó a verla, se le había hecho costumbre verla en las mañanas, tocó la puerta y esta vez abrió la mucama, la llevó al patio trasero, Michiru nadaba en la piscina a la intemperie, llegó a la piscina y se acuclilló esperándola en la orilla, la chica salió a flote, se miraron sin mirarse, el contacto visual estaba resultando todo un reto, la rubia tomó aire.

-perdóname pero no puedo seguir así-dijo la rubia- quisiera que las cosas fueran normales o sólo, tal vez… diferentes, quizá hasta como antes de esto, aun así no me arrepiento-exhaló- pero… no así, y tampoco sé si funcionaría de manera distinta, tú y yo juntas… no lo sé… quisiera pensar que lo que necesitas es tiempo y todo eso pero a veces, simplemente no te entiendo…

-no Haruka, no digas nada, sé lo que tratas de decir, pero por favor, para de explicar, para de buscar una solución, entiendo…-salió de la piscina y se envolvió en una bata-entiendo que quieres alejarte pero no puedo dejarte, no puedo-negó con su cabeza a la vez que la miraba a los ojos.

-no te escudes, porque sabes que no funciona, igual nos quemará… igual nos estamos haciendo daño-continuó siguiéndola con la mirada-

-ambas morimos si esto se acaba, mejor callemos y sólo bésame…-haló de su chaqueta y la besó como si no hubiese un mañana mientras la otra redimía ante aquella caricia suplicante-

Y es que era la manera en que se complementaban una a la otra, tenían que dejar de disimular quienes eran, ¿sería cierto? ¿Jamás habría un final feliz para ellas?, sí así era debían intentarlo aunque fuese de esa manera, ¿valdría la pena arriesgarse?, la rubia estallaba de coraje, se sentía impotente, discutían y se reconciliaban peor que barco a la deriva.

Las cosas habían pasado tan rápido para ellas que ahora explotaban ante sus hechos, vivían las consecuencias por no saber cómo manejarse, por permitirse forzarse a sí mismas sin antes ver realmente el interior de las situaciones de cada una.

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	7. ¿Importa?

**hola a todos, lamento la tardanza, en serio una disculpa, pero acá está otro cap que espero sea de su agrado.**

**quedo suyo seguro y atento servidor.**

**Barn Loren**

* * *

_**¿Importa?**_

Faltaba poco tiempo para que Lita volviera, había escuchado a Michiru hablar un par de veces con Darien al teléfono, sintió celos, y se sintió imbécil, porque era injusto sentir celos por alguien que no la amaba con la intensidad y la entrega que significaba y suponía que debía ser si ella amaba a ese grado.

Cerró los ojos y recordó lo que había sucedido en la piscina.

* * *

_Se separaron después del beso, la rubia tenía la ropa húmeda por la cercanía, Michiru la miró, y es que cuando la miraba a los ojos juraba que dentro de ella nacía la posibilidad de que existiese esperanza alguna._

_-por favor Haruka, dame tiempo…-dijo apoyando su frente en la de la rubia sin abrir los ojos-_

_Entonces la rubia cayó en cuenta del tiempo que ya llevaban jugando al amor y a los "novios", donde ella se enamoró más y la otra sólo se confundió más, se olvidó de la última regla del póker, "la casa siempre gana", y en esta ocasión la casa era el infortunio, ella tenía a Lita, Michiru tenía a Darien, Michiru no lo dejaría, ¿competía con él?, eso ni siquiera, porque vivían a escondidas y ya no quería más eso, antes se dijo no ser plato de segunda mesa y ahora lo estaba siendo._

_Se alejó de la chica sin decir nada, se limpió la comisura de los labios, exhaló, le dio la espalda y se marchó sin más._

_-¡Haruka!-la escuchó, pero ya no caería otra vez-_

* * *

Después de eso la estuvo evadiendo en la preparatoria hasta que la interceptó en el estacionamiento.

-¿Por qué me evitas?-la cuestionó mientras ella abría la puerta de su auto-

-no te estoy evitando, sólo que ya me cansé…

La tomó entre sus brazos estrujándola con fuerza, y con sus labios carnosos degustaba los suyos, la rubia confundida correspondió al beso; cuando se separaron, la rubia habló.

-¿Qué significa esto? ¿Qué quieres de mí? ¿Qué somos tú y yo? ¿Cómo se llama tu jueguito?-inquirió ya molesta pero sin alzar la voz-

-no lo sé, sólo no me pidas explicaciones, no sé qué es esto que siento aquí adentro y me consume de esta manera, sólo sé que tú lo causas… entiendo que te canses pero te necesito, ¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que decir?

-pues entonces aclara tus dudas, me siento imbécil, lo tienes a él, ¿para qué demonios me necesitas a mí?, dije que no me involucraría contigo y ya lo hice…

-¿te arrepientes ahora que ya hemos iniciado? No entiendes que eres tú quien despierta tantas cosas en mí, porque estoy contigo para despejar mis dudas… porque te necesito porque…-dudó-

-¿ves? no lo sabes, y tus dudas sólo aumentan Michiru… no me arrepiento… pero… ¿acaso no debería ser al revés?, eso significa que no funcionamos… además dijiste que querías estar conmigo para saber si es lo que quieres, ¿me usas?, ¿Qué pasará si te das cuenta que no soy lo que quieres?... no me digas, ya lo sé…

-¿crees que es fácil para mí asumir esto? ¿Crees que es fácil darme cuenta cada mañana de que me atrae y quiero de esta manera a una chica?

-no es el apocalipsis y si para ti soy eso… un error, pues entonces aléjate de mí… mereces ir por "el buen camino" Michiru, para eso estas destinada porque así lo quieres… porque así te enseñaron…

Le dio la espalda, subió a su auto y se alejó de ella, estaba dispuesta a renunciar a la aguamarina por el bien de las dos, pero sabía de sobra que lo que sentía era más fuerte que ella y volvería a redimir y a reverenciarse ante su mayor tentación, Michiru Kaioh.

Se miraban, se besaban, se deseaban, pero no podían ser libres, y dolía.

Ese fin de semana, los señores Kaioh, organizaron una pequeña fiesta en su mansión, invitaron a toda la familia de la rubia, ahí Michiru se enteró que la chica del cabello negriazul era la hermanastra de Haruka, furiosa, pero disimulándolo se retiró un momento de la reunión, la rubia la siguió disimuladamente, no tocó, solo entró a la habitación, al entrar miró a la aguamarina llorar, le zampó una bofetada a la rubia, sus ojos se decían todo, y después de eso Haruka tomó a la chica por el rostro y estrelló sus labios con pasión en los de la otra, mordiéndolos, apretándolos… terminaron en el sofá, y esa vez fue la aguamarina quien desnudó el torso de la rubia rozando sus manos con vehemencia sobre la blanca piel de la rubia, permitió que su Haruka desnudara su torso también y le recorriera con sus labios la piel, se permitió sentir lo hermoso que podría llegar a ser entregarse por amor y despejar las dudas, se miraron a los ojos pero ahí en la mirada de la rubia seguía estando la sombra de Lita y de Akane, y en la mirada de Michiru y en su cabello, estaba el rastro de Darien, ese maldito olor a perfume de militar, la rubia se levantó y salió de la habitación.

Se dieron cuenta que eso no estaba bien, que las cosas estaban erróneas, que lo único que estaban logrando era lastimarse, la vio partir y no argumentó nada, ni insistió como otras veces, se limitó a sentir la esencia de la rubia en sus brazos, en su piel, en sus labios.

Después en la reunión ambas fingieron tranquilidad y normalidad, quien notó la densidad entre esas dos fue Akane.

Pasaron dos días sin verse, ni hablarse, ni un mensaje, hasta que los padres de Michiru la llamaron al despacho.

-madre, padre, ¿Qué sucede?-dijo quedando de pie frente al escritorio donde yacía su padre-

-bueno Michiru, faltan escasas dos semanas para que te gradúes, créeme lamento mucho que no te puedas graduar como tú lo desearías pero es necesario, nos mudaremos de nuevo, nos vamos a Inglaterra, sabes que negocios son negocios…-dijo el Sr. Kaioh-

Sintió una opresión en el pecho, sintió que caía en un abismo sin fin…

-pero, madre…-miró a la mujer suplicante-

-negocios son negocios linda…-contestó a la ligera-

-¿entonces está decidido?

-me temo que sí hija…-dijo por fin su padre-

Se tragó el dolor, la impresión y el coraje que nacía en su interior, la rabia que sentía ante la inconformidad, "las señoritas no levantan la voz", le habían educado, esos padres conservadores la estaban volviendo loca.

-de acuerdo haré mis maletas-dijo casi apática, no lo suficiente para que lo notaran-

En su habitación se permitió alterarse, desencadenó el llanto incesante toda la noche.

"no puedo creer que esto suceda de nuevo, no otra vez, abandonarte a ti, a mi mejor amiga, a la chica que amo, que formas parte de mí, que me complementas, y que con mi corazón empiezo a necesitarte a gran medida… te extrañaré demasiado, te necesitaré en demasía"

Y con la cabeza entre sus manos, continuó el llanto hasta quedar dormida.

Había llamado a la rubia, le pidió que se vieran que era necesario, urgente e importante, la otra redimió y fue a su encuentro.

Esta vez no lo arruinaría, no se le hacía fácil decirle adiós y renunciar al sentimiento, acallarlo y guardarlo hasta que se oxidara, aun así le diría adiós a su rubia, al único y primer amor de su vida, prohibido e inaceptable, debía huir. Haruka presentía algo, algo no muy bueno, aun así pretendió no saber nada, no se imaginaba que tan malo podría ser, o qué tanto podría sufrir, se tomaron de la mano y se retiraron para caminar, ambas sin aceptarlo fingirían ser lo que no eran, de nuevo…

-Haruka, quiero que sepas que eres importante para mí…

-y tú para mí también lo eres-respondió extrañada-

-perdóname por hacer que nos lastimáramos… prométeme que no me odias

-lo prometo…-le dijo confundida-pero…

-sshh… y júrame que me querrás así siempre-le dijo mientras acariciaba con su mano aquella mejilla, la voz se le empezaba a quebrar-

Y comenzando a llorar la abrazó.

-te lo juro, pero hey… ¿Qué sucede?-dijo tomándola por la barbilla al verla cabizbaja, le limpió las lágrimas con sus pulgares-

-sé que eres buena persona, sé que estarás bien, y que estarías bien sin mí, realmente no te merezco

-Michiru, no entiendo esto, ¿Qué tienes? ¿Por qué me dices todo esto?

-me voy de nuevo, me mudaré a Inglaterra, lo siento no puedo evitarlo realmente lo siento, perdóname…

La rubia simplemente no sintió las piernas y cayó de rodillas, la aguamarina se arrodilló y posó sus labios en los de la rubia.

-no me hagas esto-susurró con la cabeza gacha, derramaba lagrimas-

-calla mi amor, lo siento, en verdad perdóname, no puedo hacer nada para cambiarlo…

-"¿Por qué de nuevo?"-se preguntaba con rabia, con dolor-

La rubia se levantó del suelo, la miró aun con sus ojos enrojecidos, la aguamarina la miraba a los ojos, sus mejillas sonrosadas, el rastro de las lágrimas en su rostro.

-adiós Michiru, espero que seas feliz…-le dijo para después darle la espalda y comenzar a retirarse-

-Haruka…-le llamó, la rubia no cedió-

Entonces la siguió.

-Espera por favor…-la alcanzó tomando su mano.

-¿Qué sucede Michiru?-la miró sin mirarla su cabello caído ensombrecía su mirada-

-te amo…-confesó la aguamarina acariciando aquel rostro-

La rubia sintió una punzada en el pecho, apretó los ojos tratando de contener las lágrimas, esas lágrimas que ardían y quemaban sus mejillas e inevitablemente caían.

-son dos palabras demasiado fuertes y tú no estás segura de nada, discúlpame por no haber sido suficiente para ayudarte a aclarar tus dudas…

-sé que te amo eso no lo dudo-sentenció y a la otra le dolió- no son dudas, es miedo… soy débil, mereces alguien que luche por ti y contigo, yo no puedo hacer eso… ella, Lita, te merece mucho más que yo…

-¿te condenas?, ¿vivirás una mentira?-inquirió molesta-

-no lo sé…

-entonces yo menos… adiós, realmente espero que seas feliz…-dijo con amargura palpable-

-yo espero que tú lo seas…-afirmó asintiendo con una sonrisa resignada-

-futuro incierto… ufano imprevisible-le dijo-

Y así le dio la espalda soltando la mano de la otra.

La vio partir, quería detenerla, con ella se sentía segura, amada, la amaba, era un sentimiento tan mutuo y proporcional, pero aun así sentía miedo, debía seguir por el "camino correcto", lo intentaría, intentaría vivir "como se suponía debía ser", quería correr hacia ella y abrazarla, besar sus labios carnosos, sentir su calor, la fricción de sus pieles, pensar que sería posible un día liberarse de sus cadenas, y aun con miedo pedirle que estuviese con ella esa última noche, no quería partir sin haberse sentido amada y entregada con amor… un amor al que temía, un amor al que se negaba… entonces… no lo merecía…

Caminaba y sentía que cada paso que daba la debilitaba más, moría de ganas por regresar y suplicarle que no se fuera, que si era débil, ella sería fuerte para ella, empuñó su mano, secó sus lágrimas arrebatándolas de su rostro con fuerza, pero también se sintió impotente, Michiru había tomado una decisión y ella no podía cambiarla, "mereces alguien que luche por ti y contigo, yo no puedo hacer eso…", con esas palabras le enterró una daga en la espina dorsal, dejándola invalida, sintiéndose inútil, estaba más que claro que Michiru se negaba a estar con ella, y eso ella no lo cambiaría, podrían intentar aun a distancia, siempre que quisieran ambas podrían hallar la manera de estar juntas, pero Michiru huía por su propia voluntad de nuevo y eso ella no lo detendría, lo sabía de sobra…

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**saludos a todos y gracias por leer y dejarme sus reviews.**


	8. Frío

**hola a todos, una disculpa por la demora, acá otra entrega que espero sea de su agrado.**

**advertencia: lemon yuri (si no es de tu agrado pasa de él, no ofendas)**

**nota: la letra itálica es recuerdo, la que no tiene formato es recuerdo en el recuerdo, y el ultimo párrafo es presente.**

**quedo suyo seguro y atento servidor.**

**BL.**

* * *

_**Frío**_

_Lo sentía en todas partes, lo sentía en sus huesos, en su piel, en su alma… ese frío que le congelaba_

_Caminaba por las calles con las manos hundidas en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros azules, la lluvia resbalaba en su chaqueta de piel marrón, sus ojos rojos, inyectados en sangre, escalofríos en su cuerpo, esa ansiedad, esa necesidad de correr, el coraje naciente en su interior, la rabia, "¡De nuevo!" pensaba, "lo hiciste otra vez… vienes llegas, me enamoras y te marchas"_

_Y siguió caminando por la calle hasta que llegó a un establecimiento que reflejaba por una pequeña puerta unas luces rojizas, era un bar, al cruzar la puerta el aroma a cigarrillo le pegó en la cara, el ambiente de euforia, tristezas, fracasos, dolor, furia, y otras sensaciones se desbordaba de aquellas almas que bebían de sus copas consumiendo con aquel liquido alucinógeno sus penas, sus frustraciones, otros celebraban triunfos, otros lloraban la perdida, otros simplemente se ahogaban en su lío existencial._

_Se sentó en un banco a la par de la barra y ordenó whisky._

"_Otro habrá de amarte, a otro habrás de amar_

_Ese extraño en tu vida a quien te entregarás_

_El lugar de ese sujeto, de ese ignoto quisiera ocupar._

_Al que envidio por el hecho de que te tiene, aun cuando no existe_

_Ese que aún no aparece pero ya comienzo a odiar_

_Del que fervientemente deseo su suerte_

_Que me tengas en tu bella memoria amada mía_

_De javú de mi existencia que a donde voy me tropiezo contigo_

_Michiru Kaioh, mi maldición, mi tentación, lo que poseo sin tenerlo_

_La que me quiere sin quererme, la que me olvida, se marcha y me deja"_

_Cerró los ojos con el vaso de whisky en la mano, los codos los reposaba en la barra, bajó la cabeza, intentó llorar, intentó ahogarse, aun así no fue suficiente, pidió la botella para llevar, salió del lugar y subió a su auto, condujo hasta el lago cerca de Osaka, al llegar bajó y se sentó en el suelo al pie de un árbol, empezó a beber de la botella, empezó a sentirse inhibida, su vida empezó a correr cual cinta empolvada en su mente, pensaba que dolor como ese no merecía sufrir, pensaba que prefería tenerla de aquella manera a ni siquiera verla, prefería compartirla con Darien, cuidarla mientras él no estaba a saber que estaba lejos de ella, de nuevo…_

_Con cada lágrima sentía más la lejanía de aquella chica a la que amaba, ¿Cómo seguiría? ¿Qué le diría a Lita?... eso que importaba, ¿Qué se diría a sí misma cuando despertara extrañándola?..._

"_hubiese dado cualquier cosa por hacerte feliz, hubiese sido tan fuerte como lo necesitaras Michiru… es patético dar todo de ti y quedarte con aquello en las manos, sólo porque decidiste no tomarlo"_

_Dio otro trago a la botella y después cayó dormida al pie del árbol._

_Durmió abrazándose a sí misma, sintió una ventisca, sintió el escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, abrió los ojos, el cielo estaba en penumbras, amanecía, no soportaba la cabeza, levantó la botella y entró a su auto._

_Condujo hasta Osaka, la luz del sol la aturdió en el camino, no soportaba los ojos, la nuca y la espalda menos._

_Al llegar a Osaka, estacionó su auto cerca del parque, encendió un cigarrillo y recorrió la ciudad, caminó casi todo el día, llegó a los suburbios donde solía vivir, miró el patio, las casas, el jardín donde solía jugar con su pequeño amor, buscó con la mirada la casita del árbol, ahí seguía, seguro había niños en la casa que una vez fue de ella, cerró los ojos sólo para recordar aquella vez que Michiru la besó ahí, se llevó la mano a los labios, las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas de nuevo…_

_Continuó vagando, llegó al solar donde se había instalado la feria, cerró los ojos memorando._

* * *

-¿Por qué rayos esto no baja?-preguntó nerviosa la rubia-

-¿tienes miedo Haruka?-preguntó sonriendo-

-No, es, es… es que estamos un poquito alto ¿no crees?

-ah, no… de echo es divertido ver la ciudad desde esta altura…

-¿ah sí?-preguntó nerviosa-

La aguamarina comenzó a reírse, miró fijamente a la rubia y cuando menos se lo esperó la otra la besó, sujetó su mano entrelazándolas y le sonrió.

-le tienes miedo a las alturas ¿verdad?

-un poco-le sonrió perdida en sus ojos-me da vértigo

-entonces sólo mírame a mí…-le sonrió la aguamarina-

La rubia apretó su mano y se acercó a besarla de nuevo, el problema técnico fue arreglado y el juego mecánico descendió lentamente.

* * *

"_sabía que esto jamás sería, ¿Por qué me enamoré así de ti?... quisiera culpar a alguien, pero tú no eres culpable del todo, yo tampoco lo soy, el amor lo es…"_

_Y mientras caminaba por las solitarias calles de tarde, el ocaso cercano, comenzó a llover, no hizo un esfuerzo por refugiarse, simplemente continuó caminando, el cielo se nubló para minutos después oscurecerse dando paso a la noche oscura, noche sin luna…_

_Llegó a su auto y condujo de vuelta a Tokio, manejaba por inercia, se sentía vacía, dolida, sin nada…_

_Las luces anaranjadas de la autopista alumbraban en veces su rostro cuando estas alumbraban sobre el parabrisas, su gesto ausente, sensible, la mirada frágil, llegó a Tokio y continuó bebiendo, salió muy ebria del bar y prefirió instalarse por esa noche en un hotel, hizo la reservación, tomó el ascensor y llegó a su suite, se acostó en la cama y de nuevo con dolor cerró los ojos._

_En la madrugada la despertó un trueno, le dolía la cabeza, y el cuello demasiado, se acercó a la ventana y miró la ciudad bajo lo que parecía un diluvio, "el cielo lloraba su tristeza"_

_Sintió frío, cerró las cortinas y se deshizo de su ropa, llenó la bañera y se metió, acto seguido el agua se desbordó un poco._

_Estaba inerte mirando a un punto fijo en el techo._

_No podía pretender que ese letargo durara más, la amaba, claro que la amaba, pero lo que había habido entre ellas no había sido más que una tortura, fueron momentos de dolor, de miedo, dudas y secretos, disfrazados de felicidad._

_No podía negar que eso pasaba, porque sabía muy bien que si sucedía, no podía extrañarla con el alma, porque nunca fue suya, había demasiados "hubiera" y "pudo", que demostraban que lo que había sido entre ellas fue menos real, más real había sido el daño y la despedida, ¿guardaría un luto?, quizá no, porque debía seguir como si nada hubiese pasado, porque así lo dijo Michiru al comienzo:_

* * *

-"tu princesa"… ella no lo sabrá, prometo que aclararemos todo…

-no me preocupa que lo sepa, me preocupan sus sentimientos…

-¿y qué hay de los tuyos?

* * *

_Promesas falsas con fundamentos irreales, aventura de farsa…-pensaba-_

"_¿Qué hay de mis sentimientos Michiru?, ya puedo responderte, están deshechos"_

_Salió de la bañera y sintió su piel crisparse por el ambiente helado, otro trueno retumbó, llamó al restaurant para que le subieran un caldo de pollo._

_Lo engulló rápido y abandonó la habitación, no tenía intenciones de volver a casa, al entrar a su auto abrió la guantera buscando su móvil, tenía muchas llamadas perdidas, innumerables las de Lita, mensajes de voz y de texto… un par de su madre… seguidas de otras tantas de Akane…_

_Akane se encargaba de tranquilizar a su madre y encargarse de localizarla, llamó a Akane, le dijo que estaba bien, que no pasaba nada, la tranquilizó y le pidió que le avisara cuando el piso estuviese solo._

_Y así lo hizo la peli Azul le contactó cuando el almirante y su madre abandonaron el pent-house, llegó al edificio, dejó el auto en el estacionamiento y subió por el ascensor andaba por inercia, sabía que era hora de volver a casa porque si seguía en la calle, cabía la posibilidad de que acabara mal, abrió la puerta y la cerró al estar dentro, de pronto sintió alguien abrazarle con desesperación, reconoció su perfume de inmediato, era Akane…_

_-¿Dónde demonios te habías metido?-le preguntó si soltarla-me preocupaste…-susurró-_

_No iba a decirle la verdad, no repetiría lo que había sucedido, lo olvidaría y seguiría, sabía que no sería fácil pero lo haría, dejaría que se la llevara el viento… ya esa chica la había visto frágil, pero el poco ego que le quedaba se desvanecería si lloraba en el hombro de Akane…_

_Abrazó a la joven peli Azul e inhaló de su cabello._

_-descuida ya estoy aquí-después la soltó, para de nuevo sentir frío-_

_La muchacha comprendió que no debía presionarla, ya sola ella se lo diría, y no importaba si no se lo decía, si volvía a ser la de antes era mejor…_

_Entró a su habitación contactó a Lita y se desvistió para entrar a la ducha, el agua hervía y despedía humo pero al contacto con su piel la sentía fría, vistió para estar en casa y luego metió su ropa a la lavadora, se sentó en el comedor y comió más por su salud que por hambre, vistió una chaqueta y salió, volvió con botellas de alcohol… Akane sólo la miraba, moría de ganas por interceder pero sabía que no ayudaría de nada en ese momento._

_Y transcurrieron las pequeñas vacaciones, Lita volvió por un lapso de días en los que la rubia la evitó excusándose todo el tiempo por teléfono, en la preparatoria llegaron las ultimas evaluaciones, la rubia ganó el último partido, gracias a eso pasó sus evaluaciones, llegó el baile de graduación en el que ni siquiera se presentó, Lita recibiría después sus documentos, hacía tiempo se había graduado porque le habían aplicado los exámenes mucho antes, había estado hablando con ella por teléfono, se disculpó por no atenderla antes, con miedo del rechazo y de la separación, hizo lo correcto y le confió lo de Michiru a medias, a medias porque sólo le dijo que salieron un par de veces, nada mayor, después ésta se marchó de nuevo, le pidió perdón y juró haber cerrado ya ese ciclo, la castaña sonó incomoda y molesta dijo que no era nada, "el nada era un algo", le pidió tiempo para pensar y se despidieron._

_Pasaron otro par de meses, no le interesaba nada, pero debía pretender que sí, se inscribió a la licenciatura de fotografía porque sentía que sería fácil apretar el obturador y vivir de eso además que durante esos días se había dedicado a fotografiar paisajes, y así de paso rindió cuentas al almirante y su madre._

_Esa noche estaba sentada como de costumbre en el vano de la ventana de su habitación, Akane entró sin tocar, la miró ahí, fumando, el cigarrillo en su mano, el vaso de whisky en su otra mano, se acercó a la rubia, se miraron a los ojos, en aquellos orbes verdes encontró nada, no había dolor, no había amor, no había nada, acarició su mejilla y encontró un brillo de lo que había sido Haruka Tenoh._

_Haruka sintió frío y cerró la ventana, se levantó y quedó de frente a la peli Azul, la miró a los ojos de nuevo, le sonrió, tomó su rostro entre sus manos y apoyó sus labios sobre los de la muchacha comenzando por apretarlos con ternura, la otra estaba sorprendida y confundida, cuando sintió aquella cercanía familiar, siguió el beso, se abrazó a la rubia y sintió sus manos recorrer su espalda hasta posarse en su cintura, sus células empezaban a vibrar, su piel empezaba a anhelar._

_Continuaron el beso con más pasión, la peli Azul mordió a la rubia y la otra sonrió, la tumbó en la cama y comenzó a recorrer su cuello con voracidad, sentir aquella piel estremecerse en sus labios era celestial, inhaló el aroma de sus cabellos, llegó a su pecho, empezó por degustarlo, con terneza y pasión, como un amante que realmente ama, continuó despojándola lentamente de sus ropas, la otra se aferraba a su anatomía, llegó a su abdomen, la otra sutilmente intervino despojándole de su ropa también, cuando sus pieles hicieron "click" la temperatura se elevó aún más perlando ambos cuerpos de sudor, el aire faltaba, la peli Azul recorrió sus pechos con devoción, como extrañaba a la rubia, la temperatura continuaba ascendiendo, se les nublaron los sentidos, el éxtasis y el placer flotaban en el aire, la realidad tangible de las sensaciones, y cayeron rendidas…_

_La rubia la abrazaba, se miraron, le sonrió y acarició su rostro._

_-quédate esta noche…-le pidió la rubia-_

_-si mamá viene en la mañana y me encuentra aquí no va a ser muy bueno, si pasa a mi habitación y no me encuentra tampoco va a ser bueno…-le dijo excusándose-_

_-sabes que quizá se hospeden en un hotel, Kyoto no está tan cerca…-le dijo comenzando a besar sus rostro-_

_-si me convences así, entonces sí me quedo…_

_-de acuerdo-le respondió abrazándola más a su cuerpo-_

_Se acurrucaron juntas y concibieron el sueño, Akane la sentía diferente, seguía siendo tierna, era algo que Haruka tenía, siempre trataba con delicadeza era nato en ella, comprendió que si Haruka no quería hablar de nada, ella no la obligaría. La rubia robó su calor mientras dormía, sentir ahí a la muchacha le hacía sentirse reconfortada, viva, el frío se iba, se sentía fuerte, aun así, todavía se sentía vacía, porque ningún sentimiento nacía en su pecho, sensaciones habían de sobra, sentimientos habían unos cuantos, pero amor… simplemente no había… cada sentimiento ligado a eso se lo había llevado Michiru…_

_Miró a la muchacha dormir, se vistió y se sentó en el vano de la ventana que daba a la par de su cama, prendió un cigarrillo y veló el sueño de la peli Azul._

_Sintió frío cerca de la media noche, abrió los ojos, unas pocas luces entraban por la gran ventana corrediza, dejando en penumbras el rostro de quien yacía reposando en el vano, cubrió su pecho con la sabana y se incorporó._

_-hace frío, ven…-le pidió-¿Qué haces allí?_

_-pensaba-contestó ligeramente-_

_-¿quieres decirme en qué?..._

_-ya habías demorado en preguntar…_

_-no sabía si querrías decírmelo…_

_La rubia volvió a la cama y la abrazó._

_-ya pasará, es difícil volver a ser lo que fui, pero puedo intentar…_

_-no es necesario que lo seas…_

_-¿entonces?_

_-es válido que cambies, es válido que seas diferente, siempre y cuando cambies para bien… debes estar consciente que no siempre somos los mismos, todo muda, todo cambia…_

_-entonces… ¿Qué hago para dejar de sentirme así? me siento hueca…_

_-continúa y pronto lo que perdiste lo vas a recuperar, tú decides en cuanto tiempo, en unas personas dura más, en otras menos… pero verás que pasará… sin niegas será más difícil, si no derramas el dolor esto perdurará, si no dejas que simplemente pase, te estancarás-le explicó abrazándola-_

_-gracias-le dijo besando su cabeza-_

* * *

Ya han pasado un par de meses, desde que abandoné a Haruka de nuevo, sé que sufrió, para mí también fue difícil, pensarla con otra, no tenerla y extrañarla, no tener las agallas para buscarla, saber que me amó, que me quiso desde el principio y yo desperdicié eso, dejé a Darien cuando llegué a Inglaterra, él es mi amigo más que otra cosa, si no lo amo no estoy dispuesta a lastimarlo, si voy a estar con alguien al menos que sienta lo mismo que yo, nada; así se cumple lo que tanto repetían mis padres, "negocios son negocios", y no planeaba lastimar a mi amigo por negocios y apariencias, tengo un tiempo saliendo con Zafiro Blackmoon, no es bueno pero tampoco es malo, mi padre es accionista en la empresa de su padre… no sé cómo termine esto, y no me interesa buscarle fin, es como me dijo Haruka… "viviré una mentira, yo me condené a esto…" y si me lo preguntan, aun temo, esas cadenas me sojuzgan las muñecas, me detienen, ¿miedo de que?... no pondré pretextos, en parte es por mis padres… tengo miedo a su rechazo… y la otra parte es toda mía, me doy todo el crédito de auto rechazo porque tengo miedo a luchar… a darme cuenta que las cosas para mí no van a funcionar como creí que funcionaban para las jóvenes lindas, esposo, hijos, familia, y si me lo preguntan, sé que no quiero eso, no quiero un esposo, ni hijos, ni una familia, no los quiero de esa manera…

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**saludos a todos, espero estén bien, de nuevo me disculpo por la demora, agradezco los reviews, hasta pronto. :)**


	9. Nada

**hola a todos mis queridos lectores, primero que nada me disculpo por desaparecerme, trayendo en compensación este cap algo grande, espero sea de su agrado.**

**quedo suyo seguro y atento servidor.**

**BL.**

**nota: la letra itálica son recuerdos y la que no tiene formato es presente.**

**advertencia: femlash**

* * *

_**Nada**_

_Tenía la mirada perdida, miraba el fuego de la fogata arder, sintió el viento de la playa golpearle la espalda, Akane se sentó a su lado._

_-te invité para que te divirtieras no para que sigas así-le dijo sin que la otra dejara de mirar la fogata-_

_-es sólo que estoy agotada-la miró e intentó sonreír se llevó la botella de cerveza a la boca engulléndola toda-_

_-sabes que no te creo-le dijo sin cambiar de gesto-_

_-no me esforzaba en mentirte bien…-le dijo devolviendo la vista al fuego dejando la botella en la arena-mira Akane tú y Ran-chan la están pasando muy bien y todos se divierten, yo sólo no estoy a gusto mejor regreso a casa… me alegro que estés con ella...-le sonrió sinceramente-_

_-yo también, costó mucho que me aceptara pero al final aquí está conmigo-dijo volviendo ver a la pelirroja que platicaba con unos chicos que programaban el estéreo-_

_-bien… me voy, disfruta mucho-le dijo la rubia-_

_-ve con cuidado-le pidió-_

_Detuvo la motocicleta frente a la luz roja, respiró, ni llevaba el caso, aceleró al todo cuando se puso en verde, llegó a su apartamento, con el pequeño fondo que le había heredado su padre lo había comprado, estacionó la motocicleta y subió con pesadumbre, abrió la puerta._

_Se quitó el pequeño bolso que colgaba de su torso y lo descargó en el sofá._

_-te llamé muchas veces y no contestabas-le dijo Lita apareciendo por el corredor con un pequeño camisón color rosa asedado-_

_-lo siento venía en camino-le respondió casi inaudible sus palabras tan inverosímiles que se perdían en el silencio del apartamento en penumbras-_

_La castaña se acercó a besarla, miraba ese rostro apesadumbrado, cansado y sin ganas, así como esos últimos meses, pero se detuvo en el intento._

_-hueles a alcohol-replicó hastiada-_

_La rubia no se molestó en mencionar nada, le dio la espalda y se sacó los zapatos para ponerse los house-shoes*._

_-¿Dónde estabas?-inquirió la castaña-_

_-Akane y Ran-chan me invitaron a una fiesta en la playa… solo bebí un par de cervezas el ambiente no me agradó-comentó secamente-_

_-pudiste haberme dicho para que fuéramos juntas hace tiempo no salimos…_

_-lo siento…_

_La otra la detuvo del brazo antes de que empezara a caminar a la habitación._

_-nada Haruka-le dijo mientras la sujetaba y la miraba a los ojos-eso es lo que veo cuando te miro, nada…-le dijo comenzando a quebrársele la voz-he hecho de todo para que esto funcionara de nuevo, para que fuéramos felices… y por tu culpa soy la mujer más infeliz del mundo-comenzó a derramar lágrimas pesadas y gruesas, agolpadas sin control en sus orbes verdes- pero por tus lamentaciones y remordimientos simplemente no lo logramos…_

_La rubia callaba sin pronunciar nada, tenía la mirada baja._

_-mírame y pídeme que me vaya-le suplicó la castaña-_

_-no puedo-dijo en un sollozo, dejó caer lágrimas que se vieron escurrir por su mentón, porque sus ojos estaban cubiertos por su cabello-_

_-Haruka…-suspiró la castaña sorprendida, en esos últimos meses después de que volvieran la rubia no había mostrado señales de tener sentimientos aun así su relación había seguido en pie sin mencionar nada del pasado-_

_-no puedo pedirte que te vayas, porque… soy egoísta, te necesito-le dijo sujetándola de los hombros sin darle la cara-_

_La otra tomó su rostro entre sus manos y limpió las lágrimas con sus pulgares, para después hacer que la viera, sus ojos enrojecidos, el dolor en el gesto._

_-quiero que me digas lo que sucedió cuando no estuve aquí… ¿Qué pasó con Michiru Kaioh?-sentenció-_

_La otra cerró los ojos apretándolos al escuchar el nombre._

_-no quiero perderte-susurró la rubia-_

_-has hecho tantas cosas y aquí estoy contigo, no me iré porque te amo…_

_La rubia abrió los ojos mirándola atónita, esa mujer era sorprendente, se entregó a sus brazos abrazándola con la misma cercanía de antes, ya no con la frialdad de todo ese tiempo._

_-me amaba… y yo… la amaba…-sollozó en su hombro-me enamoró otra vez, jugamos a ser algo que no éramos, pero nunca fue mía, todo ese tiempo solo fingimos y se marchó, diciéndome que, jamás estaremos juntas que no estaba dispuesta a nada por mí, cuando yo por ella hubiese dado cualquier cosa-lloró-me amaba pero no quería hacerlo, eso arde…-dijo apretando los dientes-_

_La castaña tomó su mano y la condujo al sofá, la miró con dolor y pena y a ella misma le ardía escuchar que la mujer que amaba le dijera eso, finalmente aquella aguamarina desgraciada le había quitado el cariño de su rubia, finalmente lo había logrado y le había dejado el remanente, a esa pobre chica destruida que no hacía más por tapar sus heridas y esquivarla hasta ahora, pero aun así la quería y deseaba sanarla para que fuera solo de ella ahora._

_La rubia reposaba su rostro en las piernas de la castaña que estaba sentada mientras la rubia yacía de rodillas en el suelo, ahogaba el llanto._

_-perdóname-se escucharon sus palabras ahogadas-jamás pretendí lastimarte, me sobrepuse tantas veces pero simplemente ella me pudo…_

_Así que la aguamarina había sido insistente, hasta que logró lo que quería, pensaba, la maldecía, no por quitarle parte de aquel amor, si no por lastimar a la persona que más amaba, la castaña guardaba silencio, acarició su cabeza y después la instó a levantarse, la miró a los ojos, poco quedaba, más bien nada de la mujer que amaba._

_-¿Qué sientes por mí Haruka?-le preguntó acariciando su rostro-_

_La rubia tomó su mano y la llevó a su pecho._

_-mi corazón quebrado te quiere…_

_-¿Cómo lo sabes?-inquirió intentando no llorar con la voz casi imperceptible-_

_-porque quiero lo mejor para ti y no te obligaré a quedarte… vete-le pidió desviando la mirada-_

_La castaña derramó lagrimas incontrolables, tomó a la rubia del rostro para estrellar sus labios contra los de ella, en ese beso intentaba transmitir todos los sentimientos que había reprimido en esos meses, angustia, y cariño mismo, los presentes, dolor y rabia, y los que a pesar de todo no dejaba de sentir, amor…_

_-yo lucharé por ti y contigo…-le dijo mirándola a los ojos-_

_-no quiero hacerte sufrir más…_

_-has roto ese silencio, tú y yo sabemos que callar duele, has dado el primer paso, ahora debes avanzar… y lo harás conmigo, antes me amaste, ¿crees poder volver a hacerlo?-le preguntó mirándola a los ojos llevando su mano a su pecho-_

_La rubia la miró a los ojos fijamente, llevó con trémula su otra mano a la mejilla de la castaña, cerró los ojos y las lágrimas se cortaron, recordaba cómo había sido todo con Lita antes de que llegara Michiru, que en esa mirada encontraba tanto amor que casi juraba ella también lo sentía pero temía que hubiese sido tan solo una ilusión, que como lita lo sentía por ella, ella hubiese creído sentirlo también , que la miraba y hallaba tanto cariño, que en su rostro hallaba tanta ternura y ahora sabía la había dañado tanto, y ahora la miraba y encontraba todo aquello con la diferencia de la duda de ese sentimiento en ella misma, levantó la mirada, seguía mirando ese amor allí, y ella misma estaba consciente que la seguía queriendo, le dolía no poder amarla de la manera en que ella lo hacía y además deseaba poderla amar como a Michiru o más para borrar a la aguamarina, pero simplemente no sucedía, la aguamarina estaba añeja en su alma…_

_Se acercó a sus labios, y los besó con la ternura que solía hacerlo antes, trató vehemente de fundir las yemas de sus dedos con la piel que rozaba, estuvo ahí para la castaña, con sus labios rozaba los de la otra, en esa caricia delicada y suave, se olvidaría de Michiru Kaioh, sabía que debía ser posible enterrarla y seguir… ¿o no?_

_Se detuvo en el beso porque sintió el sabor de las lágrimas saladas, sostuvo entre sus manos el rostro de Lita y la miró a los ojos secando sus lágrimas._

_-hace tanto no me besabas así-susurró la otra conmovida-_

_Le sonrió sinceramente, la quiso, la quería, ella tenía en sus manos aquella parte de Haruka Tenoh que podía darle solo a ella, se acercó a sus labios con un poco de trémula y volvió a besarla, acariciaba sus cabellos, bajaba a su cuello lentamente sintiendo la piel crisparse en el camino, respiró su esencia, ese olor a rosas que emanaba siempre, fragancia que adoró y adoraba pero ahora le dolía en el pecho tener aquel pensamiento de quererla pero añorar a Michiru, a Michiru y su aroma a océano fresco; saber que la deseaba pero no tanto como a la aguamarina, esa incertidumbre de que el sentimiento por la aguamarina dominaba y quemaba, era más fuerte y más intenso, todo eso por tan poco que recibió eso le hacía sentir miserable._

_Tomó el dolor y la miseria, la incertidumbre y el coraje, el cariño y el querer pasados y los convirtió en aquello que sintió y sentía por Lita, la otra la abrazó con fuerza._

_Se levantó y cargó a la otra en sus brazos mientras caminaban torpemente a la habitación, la recostó delicadamente sobre el lecho sin despegar sus labios de aquellos labios que la pedían con sed, la castaña se sentó en sus piernas mientras le sacaba la camisa, besaba a la rubia con fervor, sentía la temperatura subir por sus venas, era esa mujer que estaba ahí a la que amaba, a la que extrañaba porque ya no sentía más en esos labios el frío que había dejado la otra, ya no sentía su presencia allí importunando entre las dos, besó su cuello con sed, la rubia solo se dejaba hacer ladeando la cabeza, lamía su lóbulo dejando escapar su aliento dejándola débil, para después recorrer con su lengua el mentón de la rubia y llegar a sus labios, sintió las manos de Haruka subir por sus muslos acariciándolos con esa delicadeza pero con deseo verdadero disfrazado elegantemente de ternura, alzó los brazos y la despojó del camisón._

_Sentía las manos de la rubia escalar por toda su espalda, delinear cada curva, la sentía perderse, era esa compenetración de sus almas lo que hacía que la amara._

_Entre sus manos sentía aquellos cabellos castaños sudados, ese aroma de su cuerpo, entendía que la quería casi podía pensar que podría amarla, que con el tiempo se podría llegar a enamorar de nuevo porque sentir como Lita la abrazaba, como la besaba, la manera en que se le entregaba era única, podría intentarlo, bajaba recorriendo cada rincón de ese cuerpo con sus labios, como si siguiera las líneas de un mapa que ya conocía pero que era un placer volver a recorrer…_

_Quería fundirse con esa piel, juraba que tenía en su mente solo a la castaña, y es que así era porque cuando la castaña la dejó bajo su cuerpo y buscaba con tal vehemencia fundirse con su piel lo demás dejó de existir, el dolor se fue, era como si tomadas de la mano emprendieran juntas un vuelo a la libertad._

_-soy solo tuya…-le susurró al oído la castaña para después bajar por su clavícula con su lengua y clavar sus labios en cada punto débil del torso de la rubia-_

_Degustaba su piel con terneza y deseo, fue entonces que la rubia la asaltó invadiendo en su intimidad, la castaña que la besaba gimió en sus labios para después exhalar, pero en medio de todo el placer también le despojó de su ropa interior, comenzaron un vaivén delirante que rozaba un nivel tan alto que se nublaban._

_-di mi nombre-le pidió la castaña-_

_La rubia la envolvió con sus piernas y sentadas en medio de la cama se acercó a su oreja._

_-Lita…-le susurró con ese dejo de excitación que la volvía loca-_

_Después de por fin terminar ese viaje tocando el cielo, la rubia la abrazó por la espalda aun sentadas en la cama, sus cuerpos perlados en sudor, apartó su cabello dejando libre su nuca, besó su cuello hasta llegar a su oreja._

_-Lita…-le susurró de nuevo-te quiero…_

_Rodeó con sus brazos el cuerpo de la castaña cayendo delicadamente de espaldas sobre las sabanas, el cuerpo de la castaña sobre el suyo, cerró los ojos buscando un reposo ante todo el ajetreo._

_-yo a ti te amo- le susurró la otra contra su pecho…_

_Fingió dormir, pero esas palabras calaron, se dio cuenta que no podía seguir ahí con la castaña porque sabía que no sería suficiente, la quería ese era su consuelo, y la renovaba, ese sentimiento tan fuerte que la castaña sentía por ella le hacían por momentos pensar que podría sanar y amarla pero simplemente no pasaba porque ahora sabía que su intento sería en vano porque amaba con toda su alma a Michiru Kaioh, a la aguamarina no sólo la quería, la amaba…_

_Reposaban en la cama, la castaña en sus brazos, había intentado descansar pero no podía pegar el ojo, la miró dormir tiernamente con ese gesto de satisfacción, y como no si se le había entregado a ella sinceramente, sin embargo después de todo había comprendido que ese no era un nuevo comienzo, sería su despedida, emprendería un inicio diferente, debería sanar, quizá después pudiese ofrecerle más que ese presente torcido, ya había clareado, se levantó de la cama y se metió a duchar, sacó una valija del closet y comenzó a empacar, la castaña despertó al poco rato, encontrando a la rubia frente a ella, la abrazó, se extrañó de verla vestida y arreglada, la rubia le acarició el rostro y le sonrió, se dirigió a la mesita trayéndole el desayuno._

_-¿saldrás?-le preguntó bebiendo un poco de jugo-_

_-sólo come, necesito hablar contigo-_

_La castaña asintió inocente con una sonrisa y comió, después se levantó poniéndose una bata, la rubia la abrazó fuertemente._

_-te prometo que volveré…-le dijo la rubia-_

_La castaña se alejó un poco brusca para mirarla a los ojos rápidamente inquiriendo._

_-¿Cómo que volverás?_

_-me voy a Kyoto, allá está la mejor escuela de fotografía y me han ofrecido un intercambio gracias al proyecto de paisajes…_

_-¿así que ayer te despedías?-inquirió dolida-_

_-no, princesa-intentó tocar su mejilla-es por nuestro bien necesito un tiempo, después si me dejas arreglaré el daño… lo juro_

_-¡no me toques!-espetó-¡no me amaste a mí ayer, la amaste a ella!-lloraba-_

_-por supuesto que no, yo te quiero…-le dijo intentando acercarse de nuevo-_

_La castaña la empujó._

_-¡no! ¡Mentirosa!, ¿Qué clase de cariño es ese entonces?-la miró dolida con los ojos enrojecidos-¡es por ella! ¡La amas a ella! ¡Sabes, no quiero que me quieras! ¡Quiero tu amor!, quizá sea demasiado pedir-dijo desviando la mirada-_

_-dame tiempo, Lita ¡por favor!...-rogó comenzando a perder el control-_

_Se arrodilló abrazándola por la cintura._

_-por favor…_

_-no-dijo un poco más serena-esto es por ella, no importa el tiempo que te dé, siempre será ella, en el momento en que apareció te perdí, su sombra siempre te acompañará y jamás serás feliz conmigo por más que yo te ame-le dijo llorando quitándose las lágrimas con empeño, la tomó de los brazos y la despegó de su cintura-_

_-Lita-exhaló la rubia mirándola sorprendida y sintiendo en su pecho quemar esas palabras, se levantó del suelo-_

_-te prometo desocupar tu apartamento la próxima semana…-le dijo dándole la espalda-_

_-princesa…-le llamó intentando tomar su hombro-_

_-ya no digas nada…-le pidió apartándose-te irá bien, te deseo mucha suerte…_

_-es por nuestro bien quiero ofrecerte más que esto…_

_-sólo vete-exhaló-sé porque te vas, te vas a olvidarla a tu manera- viró y le clavó su herida mirada en los ojos-si la amas deberías saber que es muy difícil que me des a mí lo que a ella…_

_La rubia calló y le dio la espalda._

* * *

Abrió los ojos con ese sentimiento de frialdad en su interior, se talló los ojos y apagó el insistente despertador, al lado de su cama estaba una ventana, se giró un poco acomodando su cuello y su mirada para echar un pequeño vistazo al cielo, estaba nublado, se llevó la mano a la sien y cerró los ojos, ese maldito olor a cigarro en sus dedos, el sabor en sus labios, la pequeña resaca, cerró los ojos.

* * *

_Había redimido de nuevo, Lita llegaba después de ese fin de semana, el dolor le quemaba el pecho, como heridas sangrantes, Michiru hacía un mes de su partida, había tomado una decisión irrevocable, no volvería a meterse con su hermanastra, no quería nada, ni a nadie porque no paraba de pensar en la aguamarina, porque la perseguía hasta cada rincón de su mente, en cada pensamiento, en cada recuerdo, y no desear a ninguna mujer más que a ella le hacía sentirse inútil y más aún saber que la había perdido, se levantó de la cama y salió a la sala del pent-house, al notar la ausencia de ruido creyó estar sola y se acunó en el respaldo del sofá y el descansabrazos, llevaba tanto aguantando más llanto, había llorado, claro, pero no lo suficiente, se llevó las manos al rostro y comenzó a sollozar con tanto dolor que las lágrimas las sentía acido quemar sus ojos, la maldita nostalgia no le daba tregua, los sollozos se volvieron llanto incontenible, para llegar a uno desgarrador ininteligible para aquellos que jamás había sentido aquello._

_Entonces sintió unos brazos rodearle, levantó la mirada que ardía, su pecho ardía, le dolía, y Akane la abrazó peinando sus cabellos rubios hacia atrás, quería a la rubia, era la persona en la que más había confiado desde que la conoció y le destrozaba ver como alguien más la derrumbaba, no entendía su dolor, sólo miraba lo mucho que le dolía, esas semanas tan solo vivía y respiraba por hacerlo, parecía un zombi, se sentó en el sofá y la dejó reposar en sus piernas, poco a poco la rubia se calmó._

_-no puedo creer que no me ame…-susurró por fin-es horrible Akane, es horrible amarla y no tenerla, soñarla y no verla, siento una opresión en el pecho algo que me hace sentirme inútil que ni siquiera pude lograr que me amara como yo a ella, que lo que necesito y deseo con el alma es su amor, que sentir el poco sentimiento que tuvo por mí me hizo sentir llena y completa, que siento que si ella no me ama, nadie lo hará jamás… siempre me buscan por una sola razón…-concluyó dolida-_

_La de ojos bellota la miró compadecida, ella la quería, como se quiere a una amiga, a una confidente, a una hermana, y a un amante, porque hasta en ese momento comprendió que compartir la cama con la rubia era su manera de sentirse libre, sorbía de ella toda la libertad que no poseía al negarse frente a su padre pretendiendo ser algo que no era, entonces… ¿usaba a su hermanastra?, en parte, pero otra parte cuando estaba con ella le demostraba un poco de afecto una clase de agradecimiento por hacerle sentir de alguna manera bien porque era libre al menos por unos minutos._

_La tomó entre sus brazos mirándola tan frágil y destrozada, quería ayudarle a borrar ese dolor, le ayudó a levantarse y la llevó a su cuarto ayudándole a tumbarse en su cama, una vez ahí la abrazó, intentaría y sabía que quizá inútilmente, quitarle por un rato ese dolor que le aquejaba, la abrazó con fuerza, la rubia se aferró a ese abrazo hundiendo su nariz en sus pechos, sentir el calor de Akane, la manera afectiva en que la abrazaba, entonces sintió un beso en su cabeza, la de cabello azul cobalto la tomó por el rostro con sus dos manos, haciéndola mirarle de frente y ruborizarse completamente, la rubia miró aquellos ojos, encontró paz, serenidad, entonces Akane posó suavemente sus labios en los de la rubia, para después susurrarle._

_-deja de pensar tan sólo un momento, así como te olvidas del resto cuando estás conmigo, olvídate de ella y permanece aquí conmigo…_

_-no sé si pueda-le susurró con el nudo en su garganta-_

_-Deja que te ayude-le susurró para dejarla bajo su cuerpo-_

_La besó con cariño, con ese mismo agradecimiento por ayudarla a asumirse y a aceptarse, porque cuando la besaba la rubia, no se sentía un monstruo por ser diferente, porque ella le ayudaba a ver que sentir aquello jamás sería un error._

_La despojó de su ropa con paciencia no con pasión como solía hacerlo._

_Besó su piel con terneza como si fuese a sanar heridas en su dermis, sin embargo lo hacía con delicadeza para intentar llegar a su alma._

_Subió a sus labios de nuevo acariciándolos en un beso inocente, sin irrumpir en su boca con salvajismo, para evitarle el sin sabor de lo que sabía el deseo desenfrenado que sintió por aquella chica y que ella sabía había descompuesto a Haruka Tenoh._

_Con sus manos lentamente rozaba esa piel para hacerla sentir que si había afecto, que ella jamás la buscó sólo por capricho y deseo desatado, cuando llegó el momento del éxtasis puso todo de sí para que el placer se convirtiera en más que eso, tal vez un sentimiento._

_Al terminar acunó a la rubia en sus brazos y en su pecho, verla como una niña vulnerable le causaba muchos sentimientos._

_-¿Por qué no me enamoré de ti?-le preguntó la rubia con pesadumbre-_

_-porque ella llegó antes-le respondió Akane uniendo sus frentes mientras acariciaba el cabello dorado-_

_Y después de toda la concentración que habían tenido en lo que una hacía, y la otra se dejaba hacer y se sumía en ello para concentrarse sólo en ella como le pidió Akane, no escucharon la llegada de su padre al pent-house la madre seguro esperaba abajo, no estuvieron a tiempo para separarse al escuchar los pasos detenerse frente a esa puerta, ésta fue abierta y ellas quedaron evidenciadas, la ropa, el abrazo, todo…_

_El almirante quedó estupefacto, Akane lo vio con sorpresa pero en vez de alejarse de la rubia y suplicar por un perdón y gritar que fue un error, endureció su gestó se cubrió a ella y a la rubia y habló._

_-¿podrías salir por favor?-le pidió-_

_El hombre que estaba en shock, apretó la mandíbula y salió azotando la puerta._

_La rubia y ella se vistieron._

_-sabía que esto un día pasaría-dijo la rubia sentada al borde de la cama solo con los jeans puestos-lo siento Akane es por mi culpa, desde aquella vez que nos besamos a los trece y… luego cuando teníamos quince debimos saber que esto no debía repetirse… ahora ya te metí en problemas, no podemos seguir así_

_-yo no me arrepiento, jamás lo haré-le dijo tocando su mejilla-además en aquel entonces yo te seduje, y ahora sé que esta vez será la última, aun así sabes que cuentas conmigo siempre..._

_La rubia la miró incrédula, la de cabello negriazul le sonrió._

_-gracias por ayudarme tanto ahora es hora de que yo lo enfrente sola…_

_La rubia salió primero de la habitación llegando a la sala, el almirante la vio encolerizado y la tomó de la playera._

_-¡te doy mi confianza! ¡Te doy mi aprecio y mi cobijo!-le gritó poniéndola contra la pared-¡y así me pagas!_

_La rubia solo cerraba los ojos virando el rostro a un lado._

_-¡dame la cara Tenoh!_

_-suéltala-le dijo Akane que llegaba- con quien deberías enojarte es conmigo-_

_El almirante la ignoró y miró a la rubia bufando como un toro._

_-tu madre nunca me negó tu inclinación, nunca te lo cuestioné, nunca te juzgué te di la libertad que tu madre me pedía, nunca te apreté ni te impuse, te confié a mi hija ¡y es así como me demuestras lealtad!, ¡por eso eres una mal agradecida! Porque yo permití que te torcieras…_

_Akane lo tomó por la manga de la camisa e hizo que la mirara._

_-déjala ya…-pronunció la muchacha-ella no tiene la culpa de nada, porque esto no es un error, me gustan las chicas papá, y es algo que no puedes ni podrás cambiar y además para tu disgusto no es culpa de Haruka, ella no me obligó a nada-le dijo sosteniéndole la mirada-_

_-¿entonces qué significa lo que acabo de mirar?-dijo forzando la voz-_

_-somos dos personas que nos atrajimos durante un momento solo fue eso…_

_El almirante las vio un poco más calmado, exhaló, dudaba._

_-no sé porque siento que hay algo más, pero no me interesa, ambas van a la universidad, ya son dos personitas lo suficientemente grandes, sólo una condición y no me vuelvo a meter en tus cosas Akane-le dijo mirándola- que se valla Tenoh… y tú también_

_-¿no sabes comprender verdad Tendo?-le preguntó a su padre-_

_-si me hubieses dicho esto hace tanto te hubiese ayudado a cambiar, a que tu futuro tomara otro rumbo y ahorrarnos este mal sabor de boca…_

_-no se trata de eso papá, o de lo que tú pudiste o habrías hecho, se trata de mí, es algo mío, es privado, no me podrías cambiar por mucho que quisieras…_

_Su papá la miró._

_-que se vaya Tenoh-repitió y después miró a la muchacha- a fin de cuentas, he perdido a mi hija hoy y a una que casi lo fue, y tú, has perdido un padre-_

_Akane tragó duro y empuñó su mano con impotencia, ese era el precio por develar quien era ante su padre, después el hombre miró a la rubia._

_-tu madre y yo no tenemos la culpa así que no te preocupes por ella, ella estará conmigo le evitaré que sepa esto, son ustedes dos quienes deben irse…-sentenció dándoles la espalda-_

_La rubia miró a Akane avergonzada._

_-no debiste, no debimos, estaba dispuesta a asumir la culpa yo…-dijo cabizbaja-_

_Akane se acercó y la abrazó._

_-¿culpa?, ya te dije que no tenemos culpa de nada, porque aquí no hay error alguno…_

* * *

Y desde ese día ella se había convertido en una persona independiente, al dejar el pent-house se había comprado el departamento en el que había dejado a lita…

Empezaba a sentirse incomoda en la cama, recordar eso de golpe después de una resaca no era muy bonito, desde que dejara a lita y haberse ido a Kyoto, comenzó a pagarse un departamento con parte de la beca y la pensión que le pasaba el almirante al igual que a Akane.

Se levantó, ya llevaba dos meses en Kyoto sin hacer nada, había pedido un tiempo al instituto para establecerse pero simplemente las ganas no le sobraban, estaba vencida, simplemente no quería seguir, pero sabía que estancarse no era opción, pensaba en pedir un año sabático, pero sabía que un año que se va no vuelve, se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

Cabeza necia, pedazo de terquedad, empecinada memoria que no le permitía olvidar y borrarla así como seguro la aguamarina lo había hecho, era levantarse y pensarla, acostarse y soñarla, vivir y recordarla, ya llevaba unos dieciocho meses en esa situación, los primeros donde había reprimido cada sentimiento, los que le siguieron donde hizo miserable a Lita, la mujer que la había amado, y esos últimos dos, donde simplemente vislumbraba tanta zozobra en su vida que ya no sabía que camino podría elegir, quizá uno donde no doliera nada, un camino sin espinas, una vereda sin Michiru, sin su recuerdo y sin la necesidad que le producía el deseo y la añoranza de tenerla en su vida para el resto de sus días.

* * *

Llegó a su destino, la limusina se detuvo y el chofer abrió la puerta, en el suelo se apoyó una zapatilla negra y aterciopelada, terminó de emerger del transporte una chica con un conjunto de saco y falda gris frío, de cabello aguamarina y tez porcelana, el hombre la siguió con su sombrilla hasta el interior del edificio.

Desde que vendió su primera exposición en Inglaterra dejó la mansión de sus padres, sin embargo no pudo dejarlos del todo, no quería odiarlos, y mirarlos era una excusa para justificar la manera en la que estaba viviendo su vida, caminó por el pasillo al abandonar el ascensor, abrió la puerta del pent-house, se deshizo de sus zapatillas y lentamente fue dejando su ropa en el camino hasta llegar al baño, abrió las llaves del grifo y el agua tibia comenzó a bañar su cuerpo, al salir de la ducha se envolvió en la toalla acercándose al espejo con vaho, pasó la mano y se miró fijamente cosa que había estado evitando, odiaba lo que veía, se odiaba a sí misma por ser lo que no quería ser, por hacer las cosas de la manera que los demás querían, artista, exitosa, estudiante de música, novia del hijo del hombre que tenía los editoriales ingleses en sus manos, zafiro Blackmoon, y la chica más amargada y decepcionada, en eso se había convertido.

Salió a su habitación a vestirse de inmediato, vistió un pants deportivo y una playera holgada cuando su celular sonó, lo tomó en su mano y respondió, era su "novio", el cerdo idiota al que debía fingir querer, llevaba tanto tiempo queriendo acostarse con ella que el sólo hecho de verlo le revolvía el estómago, odiaba también esa prepotencia del muchacho, que siempre decidía por ella e intentaba imponerle, de nuevo le había colgado sin dejarla terminar de hablar, llegaría a su pent-house y ya era de noche, seguro lo intentaría de nuevo, respiró dejando su móvil en la cama, se acercó a la ventana mirando el cielo opaco, la brisa constante empezaba a arreciar, cerró los ojos, y Haruka llegó a su mente, recordaba como la abrazaba por la espalda y entrelazaba sus manos en su vientre, como siempre fue sutil, como la amó, ¿Por qué se había equivocado tanto?, llevaba un año invocándola de esa manera en sus pensamientos, la veía en su cama al despertar, pensaba lo maravilloso que sería pasara por ella en su auto y desayunar juntas, abrazarla cuantas veces quisiera… amarla en libertad…

Miró su reloj, zafiro no tardaba en llegar, la llovizna arreciaba, y en su piel sentía el candor de la rubia, recuerdo tan fuerte que podía sentirlo en el alma e invocarlo de tal manera que sentía como si la rubia la hubiese abrazado hacía unos minutos, echó hacia atrás su cabello con su mano, tomó la chaqueta que estaba sobre el diván, luego sus llaves y bajó para caminar en las calles lluviosas de Londres, no importaba el frío ni la lluvia que la mojaba, la sensación de recuerdo de su rubia la protegía de ese frío y le ayudaban a continuar, era un dulce recuerdo que le ayudaba lidiar con esa realidad que le asqueaba, salió para pensar por un momento que su vida era diferente, para no abrirle la puerta a zafiro, para no responder las llamadas de su madre en la noche, para no hacer la tarea, para no pensar en el próximo concierto en Viena, para imaginar que caminaba al lado de su Haruka, y dejar que la penumbra de la noche cubriera su dolor, y esas ganas de salir a buscarla desaparecieran, sabía que se había equivocado, que jamás quiso perderla ni dejarla, que de todos sus errores, ese había sido del que más se arrepentía.

-perdóname por favor Haruka…-susurró con las manos hundidas en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y alzando la mirada triste hacia el reloj de la torre del Big Ben-

Estaba consciente que el reencuentro con la rubia hacía tiempo, el intento y ese pequeño comienzo con final truncado no había sido más que eso, un tropiezo mediocre que logró tumbarla, sin embargo de las caídas se aprende y entendía que el hecho de haberla tenido en su vida de nuevo, tan cerca, tan constante, tan efímero e intenso, había servido, para aclararse, porque sus almas debían de haberse reconocido sin embargo ni eso se permitieron en sus arrebatos, había faltado tanto por decirse, tanto por hacer, por asimilar y la manera tan impetuosa de conducirse terminó lastimándolas aún más, dejando de un lado la realidad.

Deseaba buscarla pero tampoco era la solución, sabía que no conseguiría nada, quería llamarle pero seguro invadiría esa calma que con tanto esfuerzo la rubia seguro había obtenido ya, seguro ya la había superado de nuevo, seguro si ella le perturbaba le causaría tanto dolor, ¿Qué le diría? ¿Podrían ser amigas?, no, porque ella quería amarla, y ser amada por ella, pero con tanto daño sabía que sería una utopía caprichosa y egoísta lo que pedía. Además actuar de nuevo sin tener un poco de consciencia terminaría por arruinarles de nuevo. Es cierto que el amor es ciego e impulsivo como el mismo cupido, pero por esa misma naturaleza intensa se acaba y daña, y eso ella lo quería evitar.

Entendía que no es suficiente sólo amar, siempre se necesita dar más, sin embargo no estaba lista todavía, lista para dar lo que no tenía o para luchar contra algo que aun temía porque estaba débil aun.

Era difícil no recordar lo fantástico que había sido ser amada por ella, la manera en que sentían sin decir nada, el silencio que daba paso al amor que sentían y que sólo en ocasiones adivinaban al mirarse, porque eso no necesitaba una explicación, sin embargo ella la había estado buscando y eso era otro de los errores que había cometido.

* * *

Cerró la puerta a su espalda, venía ebria de nuevo, se tiró en el sofá y cerró los ojos, aunque esta vez consciente que eso debía acabar.

Ya había hecho el daño suficiente, a Lita, a Akane, a ella misma… tenía tantas heridas sin sanar, y Michiru había hecho algunas más grandes, ese era el dolor y el ardor que sentía y todo porque ella misma lo permitió pudo haberse frenado, ambas pudieron haberse detenido aquella noche que se vieron haciéndose daño, era lógico que ninguna de las dos estuviese lista, ¿Qué podía ofrecerle? La situación no era ni mejor ni peor que cuando eran unas niñas, eran tan jóvenes e inexpertas podrían equivocarse y aprender juntas pero así también podían hacerse tanto o más daño, ahora solo debía salir de ese charco en el que se hundía.

Porque vivir de la manera en que lo hacía era una lástima, hundida en sus vicios, y en peleas con sujetos de los bares, esa no era manera de vivir, era hora de que llegara a su cénit, era hora de dejarla atrás, por mucho dolor que le causara, sabía que Michiru jamás sería para ella, hiciera lo que hiciera, ¿sus sentimientos?, ya no importaba…

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**saludos a todos, comenten si ha sido de su agrado y si desean que continúe y lo termine**


	10. Cinco minutos

_**Saludos a todos, primero una disculpa enorme por la ausencia, ya reparé mis asuntos de la escuela, y les traigo este cap, que si bien es un cap muy humilde, espero lo evalúen y no piensen que son solo palabras y mas rollo, lo hice para ustedes con mucho cariño para mis lectores n_n...**_

_**quedo suyo seguro y atento servidor.**_

_**barn Loren.**_

_**nota: la narración cambia de perspectiva a menudo, la itálica es pasado y/o recuerdos.**_

_**aclaro los personajes no son míos, solo la trama y la pequeña poesía.**_

* * *

_**Cinco minutos**_

"_**He decidido hacer lo que me gusta, porque es bueno para la salud"… Voltaire**_

* * *

_Si se pudiera elegir respecto al ser o al estar, siempre, como seres humanos elegiríamos, estar bien, la realidad es que la vida es una cordillera de montañas, subes, bajas… puedes elegir estando abajo o arriba pero luego repentinamente cambias de posición de nuevo… la vida es improvisada._

_Porque siempre del dolor le precede el bienestar o viceversa, no hay mal que dure cien años ni cuerpo que lo resista, si de todas formas conoces como son las cosas cuando no puedes cambiarlas, no sirve empeñarse, la obstinación también lastima._

_Es verdad, el vacío jamás se llena con exageraciones y excesos, eso solo lo aumenta, la sensación de podredumbre que te rodea… no sabía hacia donde ir sin ella, puede sonar a tal punto irrisorio que para mí lo único estable durante todo este tiempo lo representara ella a pesar de cómo se nos salió todo de las manos, pero con ella por primera vez en mi vida tuve la certeza de algo… yo la amaba, pero entendí después que eso jamás remediaría todos los errores que había cometido._

_Hagas lo que hagas, siempre en el instructivo dirá, después deje reposar, o déjelo determinado tiempo…, "in progress", espere… "loading" "searching"_

_Así funciona el gerundio de nuestras vidas también, es molesto, lo sé, esperar a que el día que por fin llegue tu paz se presente, pero cuando llegue se debe aprovechar para prolongarlo, y en primera instancia para reconocerlo._

* * *

_Después de haber decidido seguir, se había tomado los pantalones e ingresó por fin al instituto de artes visuales, aun cuando el alma se le partía y anhelaba unos brazos le reconfortaran, aun cuando el vacío y el frio, la nada y la oquedad, aquello a lo que ella llamaba "podredumbre" aun le perseguía, decidió continuar, ya llevaba seis meses entre proyectos y sobriedad por salud, sin excesos, sólo concentración, cuando el recuerdo de cierta aguamarina aun le atacaba ahí estaba el trabajo para apagarlo, cuando aún su mente le cuestionaba esas heridas que se añejaban, las dejaba sanar para que dejaran de arder, cuando su mente concentrada dejaba que toda oportunidad de iniciar con alguien se le escapara por las manos dejándola pasar, justificándose con su agenda apretada, la verdad era otra._

_Se sentía aun tan mal e invalida, impotente, tan vacía e incapaz de sentir, que la gente que le rodeaba ya se había cansado de intentar tener algo de ella, y más quienes le buscaban con fines más serios._

_Ese día su profesor de practicas la envió a su práctica del semestre como pasante, por su buen rendimiento le tocó ir al certamen de una exposición en bikini, justo lo que había estado deseando no le tocara, prefería ir a retratar edificios antiguos que moverse en ese mundo tan patético de la moda vana, así lo miraba, y por suerte como por arte de magia la movieron a Tokio para retratar "Autumn" que era el próximo número de una revista nacional de arte._

_Empacó sus cosas y salió para Tokio, Akane había empezado a residir en el apartamento de la rubia ya que Lita le dejó las llaves a ella y la rubia le pidió que lo cuidara y así se evitaba pagar renta, llegó y se instaló, la de cabello azul cobalto, le recibió ecuánime, estaría poco tiempo allí…_

_Se preparó para ese día con todo su material y partió al editorial de la revista en la tarde, así había sido programada la sesión, serían cinco modelos, que representarían el otoño, los colores y la coordinación del ambiente debía organizarlo ella, eso contaría para su calificación, unas cuantas en un jardín, otras pocas en un cuarto con sombras de hojas cayendo._

_Le faltaba la última modelo, el editorial ya había dejado de laborar, el supervisor le dejó las llaves para que cerrara, estaba de espaldas checando sobre una mesa de cristal que todo estuviese en orden, escuchó la puerta cerrarse y los tacones resonar, cuando giró con la cámara en sus manos quedó estupefacta, la última modelo; unos ojos granate, una piel bronceada tan natural, un cabello negro con toques verde bosque con un moderno degrafilado que hacía que enmarcaran su rostro fino, mentón diamante, labios gruesos con labial rojo intenso, un vestido bronce a juego de aditamentos dorados, y las zapatillas de tacón de aguja, todo eso con todo y la mujer le llamó la atención como nada ni nadie lo había logrado hacer en todo ese tiempo, la mujer le sonrió, ella reaccionó y le sonrió más con esa mueca suya de desinterés, esta vez fingida._

_En el gran espacio del estudio dividido en tres sets, aceleró las tomas porque realmente se había inspirado, la miraba detenidamente por la lente, le encontraba en el rostro ese gesto pícaro y a la vez soberbio igual que el otoño y disparaba el flashazo, cuando el aire del ventilador hacía un juego perfecto con la pose, cuando su mirada decía más y menos a la vez, sentía que la llamaba con sus ojos tan exóticos pero a la vez con el gesto tan altivo y travieso sentía como si la repeliera viéndola como a un insecto, tan bajo, ella y sus líos de autoestima._

_-hemos terminado… gracias-fue lo único que pronunció seguido del ultimo flashazo y le dio la espalda, no la escuchaba marcharse-_

_Eso la colocó nerviosa, se llevó la mano al nacimiento del cabello, estaba sudando, se apoyó en la mesa, la escuchó caminar hacia ella eso la descolocaba, la sintió parar tan cerca de ella a sus espaldas, comenzó a sentir que el pulso le fallaba, temblaba, era tan imponente y tan hermosa y sensual que la hacía titubear, en otro tiempo eso no le hubiese pasado._

_-Setsuna-pronunció cerca de su oído dejando escapar su aliento a propósito más cerca de su cuello- Setsuna Meioh es mi nombre…_

_La rubia tomó aire y viró completamente, quedaban muy parejas en cuestión de estatura, la miró encarándola y le sonrió tímidamente por de más nerviosa, la morena enarcó una ceja y avanzó hacia la rubia para cerrarle el paso entre su cuerpo y la mesa, la rubia cambio de color completamente, Setsuna con la punta de sus dedos rozó la piel de su brazo viendo erizarse unos cuantos vellos, la miró de nuevo y entonces posó sus labios en los de la rubia dejándola toda sorprendida cuando envolvió la cintura de la rubia ciñéndola a su cuerpo Haruka sintió de nuevo el deseo, sentir como los brazos de la morena se tensaban porque las palmas de sus manos sentían urgencia por llegar a su trasero, sentir sus pechos chocar contra los suyos, sus labios besarla con desespero al más puro estilo del deseo encarnado, no desenfrenado, entonces sintió ese latigazo recorrer su espina dorsal y la energía correr por sus venas, esa morena le había demostrado que podía sentir de nuevo sin dolor ni compromiso, simple diversión._

_Se separaron y la rubia la miró a los ojos sonriéndole ladinamente._

_-Haruka Tenoh…-respondió con un gesto gallardo y altivo-_

_La morena le había encantado, pero debía seguir en lo suyo, los posibles "líos de faldas" podrían afectar más que su vida personal, su carrera, pensaba que trabajo y placer no se mezcla…_

_-un gusto-sonrió la morena-_

_-todo mío-devolvió la sonrisa-_

_Se miraron de nuevo intensamente a los ojos, había deseo, demasiado para ser la primera vez que se veían, la morena se aproximó a sus labios, visualizó aquellos hermosos labios, deliciosos en apariencia, la miró a los ojos, quedarse, sería perderse._

_Entonces Haruka desvió el beso a la comisura de sus labios y le sonrió esquivándola sutilmente._

_-será otra ocasión, tengo trabajo…-se excusó la rubia mientras se apartaba hacia su bolso a guardar la cámara-_

_La morena rió y se recargó en la mesa sensualmente._

_-¿escapas?-inquirió con sorna-_

_-no tengo tiempo, lo siento, yo te busco…-le sonrió haciendo un guiño, tomó sus cosas y salió-_

_Se sentía renovada al salir del editorial, como si hubiese dejado salir toda la carga que la había estado hundiendo, algo en su pecho latía libre, como si dejara aquellas anclas que la detenían, corrección, aquella ancla, Michiru Kaioh, ya habían sido año y medio de sufrimiento e impotencia, y por fin sentía que se liberaba, que importaba si no olvidaba a la aguamarina por completo, quedaría como aquel recuerdo, al menos ya no con las ganas de haber tenido algo, había sido efímero, el destino suele jugar chueco, que tal si solo eso les había deparado, un "ensayo"; había pensado que les había faltado tantas cosas por hacer, darse y recibir, a su parecer, pero la cinta terminaba antes y eso no se discutía._

* * *

Ya se encontraba en el final de su año, llevaba dos años enfrascada en su trabajo, en su carrera, que resultó ser su sueño oculto porque terminó amando su elección aunque desde hacía rato venía arrastrando una de sus materias selectivas, "diseño tridimensional" y para llegar al siguiente bloque debía acreditarla.

Iba caminando por el pasillo, ya no con ese típico ego que la caracterizó en la preparatoria, ni con ese aire de "nada me interesa" de los últimos dos años; iba segura de sí misma, de lo que la movía y la confianza que se tenía, iba en paz… concentrada.

Llegó a la oficina de Miyuki Hotta, su profesora y llamó a la puerta; como detestaba a esa mujer le venía dando la misma materia desde que había llegado hacía poco más de seis meses, venía juntando puntos con ella para que no la aprobara, siempre fallaba en sus pruebas, cada oportunidad se la ponía más difícil, esa era la tercera, pero en extra clase, las pruebas falladas eran más de tres.

La detestaba porque le parecía un tanto misógina, sólo ayudaba a los chicos a pasar, a las chicas les miraba con cierto desdén, y a ella no la aprobaba ni siquiera con la mirada.

Entró y miró a la mujer de tez clara y cabello castaño un poco revuelto en capas.

-tome asiento Tenoh-le dijo con altanería un tanto molesta-

La rubia frunció la boca con desagrado sentándose frente a ella en el escritorio, mientras la mujer continuaba viendo sus papeles.

De reojo la analizaba, siempre por ese mismo desagrado que le causaba su manera de ser, se evitaba tratarla mucho o siquiera verla, además era notorio que ella no le era mucho de su agrado, la analizó un poco, era más joven de lo que aparentaba y bastante atractiva; siempre hablaban de ella, de esa pinta "bitch" con la que cargaba; su gesto era amargo aun así y un tanto frustrado; había aprendido muy bien a leer los gestos, secamente le extendió la prueba y esta vez no se sintió amenazada o rechazada, era probable que esa mujer sintiera rechazo hacia todo, hasta probablemente por lo que con tanto afán mostraba gusto, "el profesor de historia del arte", un tipo rabo verde, no buen mozo, arrogante y que se insinuaba a todas, poco ético.

La rubia la vio de reojo, y entendió lo que quizá esa mujer guardaba con tanto recelo "¿no poder ser lo que era?"… probablemente, ¿le caía mal porque ella si era libre? Quizá, se sonrió a sí misma, le entregó la prueba y en vez de mostrarse como siempre, le sonrió sinceramente.

La mujer se sorprendió sin poder articular más que una mueca, entonces recordó aquella vez que le hizo la segunda prueba, la manera en que la intimidó.

* * *

_Estaba frente al pizarrón en la misma oficina, estaba nerviosa desde el ángulo en que se viera._

_-tranquila Tenoh, el pizarrón no muerde, está demasiado nerviosa-atacó con un tono socarrón-_

_La rubia frunció el ceño y apretó los labios, la mujer rió, eso le divertía._

_Ese día no aprobó y salió hecha una furia de la oficina._

* * *

Entonces sonrió mientras la mujer calificaba su prueba, una sonrisa de satisfacción, la mujer se mantenía inmutable, no lo suficiente para leer en su cara que estaba a punto de aprobar, cuando la mujer puso la prueba sobre el escritorio con un "aprobado", la mujer que de todas formas la miraba extrañada por la sonrisa que tenía, se sorprendió más cuando la rubia rió con una pequeña carcajada y de brazos cruzados inquirió.

-¿Por qué me ve así? No muerdo…-le dijo levantándose del asiento para apoyar las palmas de sus manos en el escritorio y quedar muy cerca de su profesora- bueno, solo si quiere…-le sonrió-

La mujer que seguía atónita ante la primera pregunta y la cercanía, después de las segundas palabras se tiñó de rojo, intentó abrir la boca para dejar las palabras salir, pero nada salió, quiso quizá refutar, callarla por impertinente, pero estaba demasiado cerca, miró a la rubia arquear una ceja, le estaba resultando demasiado atractiva, de hecho siempre se lo había parecido pero se negaba a aceptarlo siquiera.

-podría decirle que no muerdo-susurró-pero la verdad sí y fuerte-le guiñó el ojo-

La rubia se alejó, y en su mente Miyuki la tachó de cobarde e insolente, si iba a insinuar las cosas y provocarla al menos que terminara lo que fuese que empezaría, se sintió indignada y molesta con punto de cólera, a fin de cuentas su "tonta" alumna ya había logrado lo que quería y eso era hacerla reaccionar a su voluntad, casi evidenciarla… que ella deseaba la libertad de Haruka Tenoh, que ella compartía esa condición.

* * *

_Estaba furiosa, más que furiosa, caminaba de prisa casi enterrando sus tacones en el suelo de mármol del vestíbulo de la mansión de sus padres…_

_Era domingo, habían regresado de la iglesia de escuchar la misa vespertina y comulgar; iba del brazo del desabrido de su novio, ya se había acostumbrado a ese teatro montado; entraron a la mansión pasando al living, su madre ofreció un té, muy contra lo que Michiru deseaba pasara, "en su interior deseaba solo despedirse de sus padres, fingir que se marchaba con su novio como la feliz pareja, discutir con él de nuevo en el auto porque él insistiría de nuevo en hacer lo que las parejas comunes hacen, "si bien lucían como una pareja muy feliz frente a sus padres ¿Por qué no cumplirlo?", decía él finalizando con ese tono asqueroso, sabía que tocaría ese tema de nuevo, ella lo dejaría hablando, él la alcanzaría, ella le diría cada una de las razones por las que estaban juntos, "negocios son negocios" se había vuelto su frase favorita en las discusiones con él, porque le repetiría hasta el cansancio que no iba a ser de él, no le importaba desgastarse la voz diciéndoselo, no se entregaría a él, y el cerdo terminaría rindiéndose y se marcharía; (ella pensaba que solo podría entregarse a alguien en este mundo, a la dueña de sus memorias)", empezaba a acostumbrarse a que así fuesen los domingos, los cinco minutos de pelea, eso era lo que estaba esperando sucediera, pero no, su madre tenía que invitar el té, el feliz yerno aceptó, ella guardó silencio porque el "sí" del novio era válido por dos para sus padres, ya ni se molestaba por eso, empezaba a preparar la sonrisa de ónix para el resto de la tarde._

_Pero se desvaneció, así como cuando la llama de un fosforo se esfuma apagándose tras un soplido, así su sonrisa desapareció cuando su madre comenzó a hablar sobre Haruka, "gracias al cielo Michiru ya no conserva esa amistad", escuchó decir, ni se inmutó, "casi siento lastima por el almirante Hideyoshi Tendo, lo vimos hace unos meses, haya hecho lo que haya hecho no merece una hija así, pero vaya que es discreto, hasta pretende mostrar orgullo que sus dos hijas han dejado el nido y han salido al mundo para aprender a volar como ha dicho él, pero la verdad es otra y yo ignorante del dolor que seguramente albergaba el pobre hombre, me enteré después por la madre de Yaten Kou muy buen muchacho que presta servicio a la marina" Michiru continuaba escuchando muy atenta pero disimulando "entonces me enteré por ella que el almirante encontró a la hija de Tenoh en una situación por demás vergonzosa inmoral con la chiquilla Akane" suspiró su madre con una indignación casi repulsiva que ella siempre detestó, después pasó a sentir como se le helaba la sangre, así que el amor de su vida seguía revolcándose con esa, una cosa era pensar que Haruka la había olvidado y había continuado con su vida y otra era enterarse realmente que así había sido, "ambas pagarán después por su pecado, un par de almas confundidas y desviadas, no supe si seguían juntas cuando él furioso les ha dejado la puerta libre de su casa, mira que eso va contra la naturaleza, Dios creó al hombre y a la mujer para eso, no podemos culpar a Tenoh, siempre fue extraña ya se veía venir con su forma de vestir y sus actitudes y la niña esa tampoco es una santa ambas cometieron el error, y encima el pobre almirante les pasa una pensión, lo que hace el amor por los hijos, no las abandona a pesar de semejante traición y puñalada, bajo su propio techo y con su hija, y más Tenoh, se burló de ese hombre que fue como su padre, pudo haber buscado otra chica… si creen en un dios y se atreven a tener fe estoy consciente que sus almas pagaran su condena bastante larga en el infierno…" entonces Michiru sintió las sangre hervirle en la cabeza, empuñó sus manos y apretó la mandíbula, "yo pienso que ese tipo de personas son los que enferman la sociedad debería internárseles y que reciban ayuda y…" comentó zafiro, Michiru se tragó el coraje y se levantó interfiriendo en la plática apuntando a su madre con una mirada de dureza casi palpable como una roca, y tan fría, que si las miradas mataran, la señora Kaioh estaría acribillada, "ya deberías dejar de un lado ese morbo enfermizo que tienes por enterarte de la vida de los demás madre" musitó con los labios duros y sus palabras cortantes, hirientes, "me retiro, me he incomodado" dijo pasando por enfrente de zafiro que yacía sentado y se levantó de inmediato, "amor, entonces vamos al pent-house, nos retiramos" dijo dirigiéndose con su enorme sonrisa a los señores Kaioh, "gracias por todo"; "No, No, gracias, tomaré un taxi" dijo Michiru ahogando el sofoco, miró como sus padres la miraban extrañados, no tenía ganas de sus reprensiones ni de los "5 minutitos de pelea con zafiro" simplemente estaba hirviendo, pero suavizó la voz teniendo que fingir, "te veré mañana amor, estoy cansada, con permiso padre, madre"_

_Salió del living pasando por el vestíbulo, casi destruía la cartera que llevaba en la mano, al salir el viento pegó en su rostro, sus oídos zumbaban, no sabía que la había molestado más, si el enojo por todo aquello referente a Haruka o por la manera tan burda y juiciosa en que el miserable de su novio y su madre se expresaban sobre la sexualidad, sobrevalorando, juzgando, ignorantes de que el amor siempre sería amor, y que al final todos son hijos de dios._

_Pero que importaba, si no era una era la otra, Haruka estaba con esa, con la que fuere podría estar, el hecho de que la había olvidado no cambiaba… siguió caminando hasta que sintió el ensimismamiento esfumarse al sentir la lluvia repentina y furiosa que le azotó el rostro, exhaló conteniéndose, no lloraría pensaba, pero contrario a su pensamiento, sus ojos comenzaron a desbordar lágrimas, cayó sentada en ese callejón, tomó su cartera y la aventó contra la pared, sacó las pulseras costosas de sus muñecas de un jalón y se llevó las manos al rostro dejando que el llanto fluyera._

"_¿de qué me sirve? Para que quiero ser una Kaioh, si no te tengo a ti, ¿tan fácil me olvidaste?, tan poco era el amor que me profesabas, que fácil se te hace meterte con una y con otra, que fácil se te hace repartir lo que tanto quiero me pertenezca y por idiota he perdido, que me importa el apellido, la herencia, ¡los lujos y sus malditos negocios! tan poco me importa el dinero, el éxito, el qué dirán, tan poco me importa ya… ya que no te tengo a ti… Haruka… después de todo estás en tu derecho… con mi adiós casi te dije "no me busques" casi abofeteando tus sentimientos"_

_Lloró limpiando sus lágrimas con furia, se levantó recogiendo sus pertenecías y caminó bajo el cielo negro y la lluvia que parecía apaciguar, no esperaba apareciera el arcoíris para ella, ese yacía lejano, en el sótano de su pasado, en los sueños empolvados que idealizó, amando y siendo amada en libertad con Haruka._

Brasas, llamas

Luzbel se llamaba

Lucifer es ahora

Me dice, me interroga

Lo sabe porque yo lo sé

Me dice te lo dije.

_Había una mirada verde en una habitación en penumbras, una mirada herida, dolida, sangre en su pecho, que manchaba su camisa, ella conocía a esa chica… conocía a esa rubia._

No te amaba, no te amó

No te ama y no te amará

Sólo te probó...

_Miró las lágrimas salir a borbotones de esos ojos esmeralda, la rubia empuñaba sus manos, mirando a ese maldito demonio de la soledad que susurraba a su espalda._

Miente, sonríe, te muestra los dientes

Te mira a los ojos y te asegura que no lo es

Lo cree, y lo piensa que tú y ella son diferentes...

_¡NO! Gritó en el sueño, ¡ella me amaba pero temía!- Quiso refutar pero sentía el dolor en el pecho, que ese demonio casi la confundía, porque era verdad, Michiru sí la había dejado… si le había mentido, si le había mirado a los ojos… si renunciaba a estar con ella._

Un buen sitio en mi sombrío paraíso te has ganado

Por amar a la mujer que al igual que tú lo es

No es prohibido y no es malo

Pero tu dios desde arriba lo ve

¿Te come la culpa?... no

¿Le temes a mi infierno?... tampoco

¿Entonces?

No siento culpa de haberla amado

No me arrepiento de haberme enamorado

El amor es amor al fin y al cabo

¿Y tú me vienes a hablar de pecados?

_No, no le temía más a amar a Haruka, esa rubia no tenía una idea, no se hacía una idea del dolor que cada noche se situaba en su pecho, de la puñalada que sintió, como se le fue el aire, al saber que de Haruka… ya ni a sus memorias pertenecía…_

Soberbia

Gula

Avaricia

Envidia

Pereza

Ira

Lujuria

¿Cuál prefieres?

Amo a una mujer ¿cómo se llama ese pecado? ¿Dónde está mi castigo?

Dámelo de una vez

Amándola a ella jamás he hecho daño

Entonces porque la gente se empeña en decir que

Quemándome en el infierno he de pagar mi pecado

"_-¿te condenas?, ¿vivirás una mentira?-inquirió molesta-" se suscitó en su pesadilla aquella voz ronca y dolida de la rubia en el instante en que la dejaba, si pagaría una condena sería la de vivir sin la rubia y fingir de por vida._

¿Es incorrecto?

…¡¿Por qué?!

* * *

Abrió sus ojos verdes levantándose de súbito quedando sentada en la cama, con sus dos manos llevó sus cabellos rubios sudorosos hacia atrás, hacia tanto no tenía pesadillas, hacia tanto no la soñaba… no soñaba su rechazo, no soñaba su abandono.

-Michiru…-susurró apretando los ojos-

Un trueno retumbó despertándola de esa pésima pesadilla bañada en sudor, aun con el vestido fríamente húmedo porque al llegar al pent-house se tumbó en la cama llorando, la furia en ella había pasado tal y como un huracán removiendo el coraje y el resentimiento para después solo dejar el dolor que la dejaba tan vulnerable taladrando en su pecho, considerándose ya en el olvido de la memoria de Haruka Tenoh, y lo que peor le hacía sentir, en el olvido de aquel corazón que la amó, corazón hermoso que ella lastimó desde hacía años, y no solo una vez.

* * *

-Haruka… si soy como tú, si te amo-gimoteó contra la almohada-

"Para que quiero esta vida miserable, de que me sirve el muchacho, de que me sirve la apariencia si como premio he obtenido únicamente la infelicidad y ahora la indiferencia hasta de tus recuerdos"

No podía cambiar los hechos, las cosas ya eran de esa manera, viviría pensando en cómo pudo haber sido, entonces recordó esas palabras. "_es obvio que si alguien me atrae no dejaré de saber lo que se siente estar con esa chica_"… así lo había dicho la rubia, y la aguamarina sentía como ella si se había privado de sentir con cada fibra de su cuerpo y de su corazón, se confinó a su prisión, por eso ahora esas palabras le sabían a libertad.

* * *

Las gotas de agua resbalaban por sus pieles, la luz del amanecer difuminada en todo el cuarto de baño, se besaban disfrutando cada toque, deslizaba sus manos por esas generosas caderas, arrastrando sus labios en sentido contrario del agua por en medio de aquellos pechos, de esa piel canela.

La morena deslizaba sus manos por aquellos pequeños pechos, asidos ambos cuerpos, casi mezclados, salieron de la ducha comenzando a caminar torpemente de nuevo a la cama.

Sostenía esa cabeza entre sus piernas, arqueándose de placer, sentía esa respiración, el candor de esa lengua, y la insistencia del deseo que la llevaría al orgasmo, cuando escapó de su cuerpo, cuando de su boca salió ese gemido, la otra escaló por su cuerpo dejando pequeños besos hasta llegar a sus labios.

-despiértame así todos los días Haruka…-susurró entre el beso-quédate un rato más…

-creo que tengo 5 minutos más para ti Set…-dijo sonriendo mirando directamente esos ojos perdiéndose en el deseo color granate-

Un rato después la rubia se vestía sentada al borde de la cama.

-me haces dudar de tu presencia aquí, sabes…-le dijo pasando su mano por la espalda de la rubia- ayer en la madrugada venias con tanta ansiedad, jamás te había probado así… jamás te había sentido anhelarme así, quédate conmigo, si a quien quieres es a mí… ¿para qué estás con ella?

-estoy contigo-respondió la rubia-

-sabes que no hablo de este momento…-dijo la peliverde sentándose en la cama cubriendo su pecho-

La rubia volvió a verla tomándola de la cabeza, presionando sus labios, besándola intensamente hasta que quedaron sin aliento.

-ando yendo de acá para allá sabes que tengo una vida muy activa, el trato fue sin compromisos…

-lo sé Haruka pero esa niña te absorbe tanto, tenía días de no verte, debería dejar de buscarte…-dijo haciendo un mohín-

-vamos Set, sábado fue antes que domingo no te pongas así, debo irme…-dijo levantándose, tomó su chaqueta y salió de la habitación-

El tiempo había pasado sin reparo, el gerundio en su vida nunca paraba, trabajando, estudiando, y no planeaba que parara, le gustaba vivir así, sin ataduras, se encontraba en Tokio hacía meses haciendo sus últimas prácticas mientras buscaba trabajo.

* * *

Abrió la puerta, ahí estaba, con su sonrisa radiante, con sus cabellos dorados perfectamente peinados, perfectamente vestida, tan impecable, tan desgraciada, pero ahí con ella, abrió la puerta completamente dejándola entrar, para lanzarse a sus brazos y sentirla suya, besar sus labios que quería pensar eran suyos, sentirse dueña de ese deseo, de ese cariño que la otra predicaba era único por ella.

-te extrañaba demasiado-le dijo la castaña-perdona por llamarte ayer mientras estabas en tus practicas…

-descuida yo también te extrañaba Lita…-le dijo sonriéndole para después hundir sus labios en su cuello y finalizar la plática-

* * *

Escuchaba el insistente sonido de que llamaban a la puerta, apenas y podía despegar los ojos, no quería dejar la cama, no quería ver a nadie ni enfrentar nada, quería estar en paz.

-¡abre la puerta! ¡Michiru! ¡Abre la maldita puerta!-gritaba el de cabello negriazul-

Se levantó apesadumbrada y molesta, se arrancó el vestido poniéndose una playera que estaba a mano, paso al baño a enjuagar su rostro, paso por el living, puso la cadena a la puerta y la abrió viendo por la rendija.

-¿Qué quieres zafiro?-inquirió con un gesto que el chico jamás había visto-

-quiero hablar contigo, no contestas mis llamadas, ayer te fuiste así ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Eh?

-no me pasa nada, lárgate…

Segundos después casi retiraba la cadena y se arrepentía por hablarle así, parecía que el chico se preocupaba, había estado pensando en volver ese acto barato de teatro que tenía con él y "hacerlo realidad" como insistía él, pero entonces el chico espetó las palabras.

-me dejaste en ridículo con tus padres, me preguntaron si tenemos problemas, me cuestionaron en todo y solo me sentí un imbécil por tu culpa…-finalizó-

Michiru frunció la boca, así que eso era, su estúpido ego.

-sólo vete y déjame en paz…-sentenció casi cerrando la pequeña rendija-

-como sea, alista tus maletas, tu padre y yo decidimos que tú y yo nos vamos a Tokio, empezaré a dirigir el editorial de allá, ve preparándote para marcharnos-terminó y se marchó-

* * *

La castaña yacía abrazada a ella, dormida en su pecho, respirando en su piel cálidamente, muy placida, la rubia miraba al techo, después de la pesadilla de la madrugada había corrido a las ganas de Setsuna, y luego a los brazos de Lita, se preguntaba si ella era la del defecto pero ninguna de esas dos mujeres le curaron el ardor que le dejó el sentimiento que produjo ese mal sueño, ya pasaría como las otras veces y ella continuaría "haciendo y deshaciendo"

* * *

-Después de todo, las palabras de Voltaire son muy ciertas si no haces lo que te gusta enfermas, si no eres lo que realmente eras también enfermas…-suspiró de espaldas contra la puerta desvaneciéndose al suelo, pensando todo lo que empacaría para ir a Tokio-

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**y bien, de nuevo me disculpo por la ausencia, sin embargo mas que volver para cumplir mi compromiso con ustedes mis queridos lectores, lo hago porque es y ha sido desde que comencé a publicar, un gusto escribir para ustedes, espero que mi inspiración no se siga haciendo del rogar y poder lograr que esta historia les simpatice, quiero agradecerles por leerme, por la espera, y a quienes dejaron reviews, les agradezco mucho, me hacen saber lo que piensan y eso me gusta, poder lograr que mi trama transmita algo. sin mas preámbulos hasta la próxima.**

**saludos.**

**BL.**


End file.
